Una eternidad por vivir
by Candy Belle Cullen
Summary: Soy Reneesmee Carlie Cullen, tengo una familia maravillosa, un novio que me adora, y toda la eternidad por delante, ¿se puede pedir mas?
1. Mi vida es perfecta

Personajes de Stephenie Meyer

Situado despues de Amanecer, la relacion de Jake y Reneesmee, esta será una historia larga me gustaria contarla en varios capitulos, pues creo que esta pareja es genial, es una historia romantica, tengo otras que son un poco mas subidas de tono en torno a ellos también

Dejen reviews plis digan si les gusto , aunque no lo crean sus reviews dan animos para seguir escribiendo

* * *

**Mi vida es perfecta**

**Renessme POV**

Hacia ya casi seis años desde la llegada de los vuturis, despues de ese desagradble encuentro, nuestras vidas cambiaron y la felicidad regreso a nuestras infancia transcurrio muy rapido aunque fui muy feliz esos años, con mi familia.

El tiempo paso y mi relación con Jacob cambió, paso de ser mi mejor amigo a ser mi novio, todavía recuerdo cuando le robe el primer beso y me hice su novia

_Flashback_

_Estaba sentada dibujando en la sala y en eso llego Jake_

_-Hola linda, ¿como estas?  
-Muy bien- se acerco para darme un beso de saludo y cuando se acerco cambie mi posición rapidamente y no le quedo de otra que darme el beso en los labios, lo mire con una sonrisa picara, se puso rojo como tomate, se disculpo y entonces le tape la boca con el dedo y le dije_

_-Porque te apenas, ¿acaso no te gusto?  
Me miraba sorprendido, y no sabia que decir_

_-Bueno si no te gusto esta bien, a lo mejor ya tienes novia ¿no?  
-Que babosadas dices, si a esas vamos esta bien , sere claro y creo que es momento, no no tengo novia, ¿quieres saber porque?  
De repente senti como me ruborizaba, asenti con la cabeza y baje la mirada, había algo que me hacia sentir avergonzada por el rumbo que estaba tomando esta conversación ,puso su mano bajo mi menton y me levanto la cara_

_-Pues porque te estaba esperando a ti tonta- Y me beso otra vez _

_-No sabes cuanto espere por esto, dijo a mi oído_

_Yo estaba totalmente perdida, ¿acaso habia oido bien?, me esperaba a mi, a mi, no lo podia creer, que alguien como Jake fuera para mi.  
Y entonces me hizo la pregunta que estaba esperando_

_-¿Quieres ser mi novia?  
-Si , le conteste emocionada y me arroje a sus brazos, nos besamos tiernamente._

_Fin del fashback_

Jake y yo éramos novios y eso me hacia muy feliz, mi padre al principio no estaba muy contento que digamos , pero cuando vio lo feliz que me hacia el, dio su consentimiento.

Se acercaba una fecha importante mi cumpleaños numero 7 y con eso el fin de mi crecimiento acelerado, todos estaban muy emocionados, me harían una fiesta para celebrar mi mayoría de edad. Cuando Tía Alice vio que se acercaba la fecha, me chantajeo.

-Por favor, Ness, si anda di que si- Se puso a dar saltitos y a mirarme con cara de perrito triste, si que sabia manipular a la gente , no tuve mas remedio

-Esta bien Tía Alice , pero con unas condiciones

-Si ya se, ya se no puedo exceder de 100 invitados, nada de extravagancias y la comida debe ser fabulosa

-Bien esta bien, ahhh y por favor no quiero probarme 100 vestidos tienes que limitar las opciones a menos de 50

-No te preocupes, ese día serás una princesa, todo mundo babeara por ti

-No!, no quiero eso, solo quiero verme bien para Jake

-Claro, esta bien, bueno te dejo sobrinita tengo mucho que hacer, Rosalie, tenemos una fiesta que planear, ¿me ayudas?

-Si claro no hay problema lo que sea por Ness- dijo Tía Rose

Genial serian unas cuantas semanas probando, pasteles, viendo vestidos y cosas de esas. Eso me puso triste, porque no veria a Jake tan seguido, genial.

Esa tarde cuando vi a Jake le comente de los planes que tenia mi familia y me dijo que el también estaba planeando algo para mi, eso me dejo intrigada, ¿que será?

* * *

**Jake POV**

Se acercaba el cumpleaños numero 7 de mi adorada novia: Nessie, cumpliria la mayoria de edad y eso significaba que nos quedaba la eternidad por delante, eso me hacia muy feliz.

Estababamos juntos en nuestra playa, caminabamos juntos mientras veiamos el atardecer.

-Te amo Ness

-No yo te amo mas, y me beso

Me conto los planes de fiesta de los chupasangres, eso me agradaba porque por fin los amigos de ella y las sanguijuelas que vinieran sabría que estamos juntos. Ademas tenia planeado algo muy especial para ella.

Habia estado trabajando en un hermoso dije que le entregaria ese dia, símbolo de mi amor. Le conte que yo también estaba preparándole una sorpresa

Estuvimos platicando y besándonos hasta tarde y despues la lleve a su casa, el apestoso de su padre ya estaba en la puerta.

-Llegas tarde Ness

-Lo siento papa, no nos dimos cuenta de la hora

-Límpiate la cara, Jake tienes lápiz labial

Demonios!, no me fije que me manche con el lapiz labial de Ness, maldita sea, no queria darle a Edward ninguna excusa para que me prohibiera ver a Ness.

Alcance a ver como Edward solto una risita y cerro la puerta en cuanto su hija entro.


	2. Preparativos y de compras con Alice

**gracias por los reviews, se agradecen, nos leemos mas abajo**

**Ness POV**

Ya solo faltaban 2 semanas para la fiesta, Alice me traia de aquí para alla con los preparativos, me daba risa, se tomo muy en serio su papel de planeadora de fiestas, andaba todo el tiempo con un audífono y un block de notas a todos lados.

-Ya estan listas la flores que ordene, quiero 200 rosas y 100 orquídeas , si las quiero para el próximo viernes, aja, ok, si esta bien

-¿Que pasa Alice?

-Nada que a veces la gente no entiende que es lo que quiero

-Ok, relájate, todo estará bien

No se porque tanto lío con la fiesta, a veces me salia el espiritu antifiestas de mi madre, y me dadabn ganas de cancelar todo, mejor pensemos en algo mejor... estaba pensando escaparme en la tarde a La Push, sorprender a Jake era una buena idea.

-Ve con cuidado y no regreses muy tarde, dile a Jake que le mando saludos, dijo mi padre al escuchar mis pensamientos

Demonios no se podia tener privacidad en esta casa ni siquiera en mis pensamientos, a veces quisiera tener un escudo como el de mama, paa evitar a mi padre, mmm ya pensare en algo.

Me fui a cambiar para salir, llegue a la cabaña y fui directo a mi cuarto, mi closet habia sido ampliado recientemente y me habían redecorado la alcoba, debo decir que lucia muy linda, las paredes eran de color verde claro y el closet era ahora del doble de mi habitación, lleno de ropa, zapatos y hermosos accesorios que Alice me había comprado, era como tener mi propia boutique.

Escogí algo sencillo, un pequeño vestido blanco y un bolero de mezclilla, unas botas preciosas, me arregle el cabello y me puse un poco de labial... listo, ahora a ver a Jake

Me dirigi al garage y saque mi hermoso porsche boxter rojo, regalo de Tio Emmett, salí a toda velocidad con dirección a La Push, a esa velocidad llegaria en 10 minutos. Cuando llegue deje el coche alejado y me acerque sigilosamente al garage, se oian voces y risas, eran Jake y sus amigos, estaban hablando de chicas , asi que espere un momento a ver que decian

-Si...deja de alardear Jake, no puedes estar con Ness y hacer lo que quieras sin que Edward intente arrancarte la cabeza, ese tipo va siempre un paso adelante

-Si bueno eso ya lo se, pero por Ness vale la pena arriesgar mi pellejo

Vaya eso me hizo sonrojarme, decidí salir y sorprenderlo, llegue corriendo detrás de el y le tape los ojos

-Adivina, ¿quien es?

-Mmm, ¿será acaso la hermosa rubia que vi ayer por la tarde?

-Aja con que una rubia ehh?, bueno esta bien te castigare por eso- aparto mis manos con suavidad y se volteó hacia mi

-No seas tonta, claro que no hay nadie mas aparte de ti, ¿acaso crees que sería capaz?

-Mas te vale -en ese momento me sorprendio con un beso y olvide que hacia 5 segundos estaba enojada, creo que el beso fue un poco apasionado para el lugar y la compañía que teniamos pues alguien carraspeo fuertemente y nos separamos, me sonrroje un poco

Estuve con Jake y sus amigos el resto de la tarde, me habia enterado de muchas cosas por ejemplo Seth tenia una nueva novia, era una chica llamada Sarah, y me prometio presentarmela en la fiesta, ese chico era uno de mis mejores amigos y me gustaba verlo feliz, Sam y Emily iban a ser padres, me puse muy feliz por ellos, Embry por fin se habia decidido y le iba a proponer matrimonio a su novia Luna una chica encantadora, Quil estaba de niñera con la pequeña Claire. La tarde paso muy rápido y me di cuenta que tenia que regresar a casa

Jake me acompañariía a casa, pues no le gustaba que anduviera sola. Caminabamos hasta donde había dejado el coche

-¿Y bien te gusto que viniera sin avisarte?

-Claro, cariño como no me va a gustar, sabes que me encanta estar contigo, y bien que tal los preparativos de tu fiestecita

- Ya sabes, Alice anda como loca, preparando todo, de hecho queria pedirte algo

-Si lo que quieras

-Bueno veras mañana, Alice tiene programada una visita al centro comercial para saquear las tiendas y comprar algunas cosas , este ehhh... queria pedirte que nos acompañes

-¿Qué de compras contigo y el duende chupasangre?, esto te va a costar muy caro.

Lo sorprendi con un tierno beso, despues de besarlo use mi arma, la mirada de Tia Alice, eso lo desarmo por completo y no le quedo de otra que aceptar ir con nosotras mañana

- Ademas no te haria daño que Alice, resurtiera tu guarda ropa Jake, no crees amor?

-Esta bien, ire contigo mañana

Llegamos a la casa y Jake se quedo acompañandome a cenar, papa habia cocinado para mi y todo estaba delicioso,sobre todo tomando en cuenta que el no comia, pero como decía mama era bueno en todo, despues de la cena me despedi de Jake y mis padres y me fui a dormir

Genial, mañana era dia de compras, con la tia Alice y Jake

Desperte al dia siguiente, me vesti rápido y bebi mi vaso de sangre que estaba en la mesa, les di un beso a mis padres y salí con direccion a la casa grande Alice me esperaba en el porche con cara de impaciencia

-Al fin, crei que dormirias todo el dia Ness

-Que exagerada eres, ademas el centro comercial todavía no abre

-Bueno esta bien, pero todavía tenemos que pasar por Jake, asi que apurate

-Ya voy tranquila, relajate, que te van a salir arrugas de estrés

-Jaja, que chistosa, vamonos, sube al carro

-Ya voy, que desesperada

Llegamos a La Push, Jake nos esperaba, subio al auto y yo aproveche para pasarme al asiento trasero con el, mm olia delicioso ese aroma a madera, estaba hipnotizada, perdida en sus hermosos ojos negros, una voz irrumpio mis pensamientos

-Solo recuerden que estoy aquí, asi que controlense un poco, ¿si?, o le dire a Edward

-Si Alice, tu solo maneja, dijo Jake -acerco mi rostro hacia el suyo con suavidad, y pude sentir su aliento sobre mi cara, era tan dulce, me estremeci y el acerco sus labios entreabiertos hacia los mios, abri mi boca para poder besarlo y aspirar ese aliento embriagador , nos fundimos en un hermoso y tierno beso.

Alice carraspeo y nos separamos, tome su mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los mios y repose mi cabeza sobre su pecho, platicamos sobre trivialidades de camino a Seattle.

Llegamos al centro comercial, visitamos todas las tiendas y cada vez que saliamos de una cada quien llevaba 2 bolsas nuevas, a ese paso gastaríamos una fortuna, Alice estaba eufórica , compraba y compraba sin parar, en cada tienda era escoger vestidos, desfilar y que ella decidiera que comprabamos , Jake estaba encantado con cada nuevo modelito que le modelaba, no me habia percatado pero se habia juntado una pequeña multitud a nuestro alrededor

-Que chica tan bella, ya la viste, que hermosa, tendrá novio, quién será, murmuraban

Eso me halagaba, hasta que Jake se molesto, creo que se puso celoso

-¿Que estas celoso Jake?

-Yo celoso de quien o porque?, puso los ojos en blanco y trato de calmarse pero tenia una cara de pocos amigos

* * *

**Jake POV**

Claro que estaba celoso, como no había de estarlo, esa era mi novia y practicamente la desnudaban con la mirada

-Yo celoso de quien o porque- trate de mantener la calma

-Pues por que estoy viendo tu cara y estas molesto

-No para nada, estas imaginando cosas

-Que tonto eres, tu eres el único , me rodeo con sus brazos y me beso

-Bueno bueno dejense de besos y sigamos con el desfile, dijo Alice

A veces Alice era tan imprudente, que no se daba cuenta que queria seguir besando a Ness, de pronto senti sus frios bracitos jalandome para separarnos

-Te amo me susurro

-Y yo te amo a le grité, para que todos lo oyeran

Asi todos sabrian que era MI novia

Despues de estar como 6 horas en el centro comercial, nos fuimos a la casa , esa pequeña duende si que era adicta a las compras, tal vez no le haria mal entrar a un programa de esos de 12 pasos para dejar su adiccion, ya me la imaginaba

_Soy Alice y soy... adicta a las compras, jaja_

Llegamos a casa de los Cullen, Emmet estaba viendo un partido y me sente con el a verlo pues las chicas subieron a ver y probarse todo lo que se habian comprado.... al fin y al cabo eran mujeres

-¿Que pasó Jake te quedaron ganars de volver a salir de compras con mi hermana?, me dijo Emmet

-No gracias, prefiero quedarme a ver la tele o cualquier cosa antes que volver a salir con esa loca

-Te oi Jake, la oi decir desde el piso de arriba

Bueno chicos nos vemos otro dia les dije en cuanto acabo el partido, Nessie bajo en un instante para despedirse y antes que pudiera darme cuenta estaba entre mis brazos besándome.

Adios Jake, nos vemos

Si cariño, que descanses, la bese y salí de la casa

* * *

Bueno que les parecio?, no sean muy crueles, soy algo novata para esto, en el proximo capitulo el clan de denali llegara para la fiesta y también las vampiras del amazonas


	3. Visitas y visitantes

Gracias por los reviews, no he actualizado porque me quede sin compu una semana, eso fue un trauma, casi chille pero al fin me la dieron y aqui estoy.

* * *

**Renesmee POV**

Había estado probándome la ropa que Alice me compró, todo estaba muy lindo, todo iba muy bien ...hasta que me encontré con unas bolsas de Victoria´s Secret, eran varias bolsitas con sujetadores, tangas y cosas de esas, me daba vergüenza nada mas de ver eso.

-Pero que es esto, a que hora los compró?, me puse a pensar en que momento compro todo eso

-Los compre cuando estaban comiendo su helado; todo esta muy lindo y creo que te van a quedar geniales, dijo Alice que estaba en la puerta

-Son mios?, todos

-Claro todos son tuyos

-¿Qué, como que mios?, me ruborice , desee que me tragara la tierra

-Si, que no te gustan?

-Esteee, como que estan muy atrevidos para mi no crees?

-Para nada ehh, además Jake me lo agradecerá algún día, creo, espera tengo una vision

Me puse mas roja todavía, me quería morir, mi Tía comprandome lencería para lucirla con mi novio, y ahora estaba teniendo una vision sobre eso, quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

-Ohh, si lo he visto Jake estara muy feliz con mis compras , no hagas tanto drama, tu madre se puso igual cuando le compre lenceria la primera vez, aunque debo decirte que despues de un tiempo estaba fascinada

Genial ahora estaba imaginando a mi madre con lenceria, otra imagen que quería borrar de mi mente

-Bueno acostumbrate querida, la ropa interior es algo que no se debe escoger a la ligera, vamos que todavía hay cosas que hacer

-Pero no puedo hoy, vamos a visitar al abuelo Charlie

-Mm, bueno esta bien me encargaré de lo que falta

-Gracias Alice eres la mejor, la abrace y sali corriendo

Mis padres me esperaban, salimos hacia casa del abuelo y mientras ibamos en el coche mi padre me descubrió pensando en la ropa que Alice me habia comprado

-Lenceria? te compro lenceria?, dijo mi padre, estaba muy sorprendido y a juzgar por su cara algo molesto.

-Vamos Edward no te pongas asi, ya sabes como es Alice dijo mi madre

-Si papa tranquilo no te pongas asi

-Es que todavia no me acostumbro a la idea que dejo de ser mi niñita, dijo mi padre

-Papa ya no tengo 2 años

-Tienes razón tienes 6, dijo el

-Jaja que gracioso, sabes a que me refiero

-Si, lo sé cariño pero es muy dificil para mi, además quiero que disfrutes todo y no quiero que vayas tan rápido con Jake

-Pero papá, por favor no ha pasado nada además ahora que recuerdo tu siempre pasabas la noche con mama cuando eran novios no?

Mi padre hizo caso omiso a mi comentario y volteó a ver a mamá, si claro cuando le convenía se hacia el sordo.

-Edward tranquilo no pasa nada, Renesmee es muy madura y sabe lo que hace, dijo mamá

-Si, creo que debrerías confiar en mi papa

-En ti confio pero en Jake no

En eso llegamos a casa del abuelo, uff me habia salvado de esta conversación

-No hemos acabado ehh, dijo mi padre cuando salía del auto

-Hola abuelo, llegue corriendo para saludarlo

-Hola preciosa como estas?, dijo Charlie

-Bien gracias, mm, que bien huele

-Si, Sue esta haciendo el almuerzo

-Que bueno que es ella quien se encarga de la cocina, si no ya se hubieran intoxicado con tu comida papá, dijo mi madre sonriéndole al abuelo

-Si, ya sabes que la cocina no se me da Bella, por eso sufri mucho cuando te fuiste

-Bueno pasen a la casa, dijo el abuelo mientras caminabamos

Estuvimos platicando con el toda la tarde y los invitamos a la fiesta que se aproximaba, Sue estaba algo recelosa acerca de asisitir pues habria varios vampiros en la fiesta a parte de mi familia, y a ella no le agradaba mucho esa idea, pero al final acepto ir.

Seth estaba muy emocionado con la fiesta, le encantaban las fiestas que organizaba Alice, y esa seria la oportunidad de presentarme a su novia, eso era algo muy bueno porque no tenia muchas amigas y su novia podria ser mi amiga.

Bueno papá nos vamos, gracias por todo Sue, los esperamos en la casa, dijo mama y salimos de casa del abuelo

-Bien Ness, quiero que sepas que apruebo tu relacion con Jake y que si tu eres feliz yo también lo soy, pero trata de no ser demasiado feliz o hacer cosas buenas que parezcan malas, porque acabo de ver que estabas pensando en desfilarle a Jake los modelitos que Alice te compro- dijo mi papa sorprendiéndome y haciendome ruborizar al máximo , genial que no se puede tener un poco de privacidad

-Bueno lo que quiere decir tu padre es que vayan despacio, no apresures las cosas

Llegamos a la casa y subi a mi cuarto, puse música y trate de olvidar esas conversaciones con mis padres, despues le hablaría a Jake

-Hola Jake?

-Si hola amor, como estas?

-Bien y tu?

-Quería saber si quisieras dar un paseo a la luz de la luna

-Claro estaré ahi en un rato

Espere a ver si habia ruido afuera y me di cuenta que mis padres estaban en su habitación y cuando estaban ahi se perdian, era como si se desconectarán del mundo, así que no habría problema en salir con Jake, tal vez si tenia suerte no se darían cuenta hasta después, en este caso era mejor pedir perdón que pedir permiso.

De pronto Jake apareció por mi ventana, agarre la chaqueta y salí por la ventana, el iba en su forma lobuna asi que me subí a su lomo y corrió hacia el bosque, me agradaba viajar con Jake, era tan suavecito, y era muy emocionante sentir la velocidad y la brisa sobre mi cara, llegamos a la playa, nuestra playa y la luna que se alzaba a lo lejos iluminaba nuestro paseo.

-Y bien que tal la visita con tu abuelo?

-Muy bien ya los invitamos a la fiesta, Sue no quería ir pero al final acepto

-Y tu que hiciste hoy?

* * *

**Jake POV**

Ya faltaba menos para la fiesta de Renesmee y habia estado trabajando en su regalo, pensaba darle algo muy sencillo pero que sabia que ella apreciaria mucho

Estabamos en la playa y se veía hermosa a la luz de la luna, su piel relucía como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana, a veces no podía creer que el ser más perfecto estuviera hecho para mi

-Y tu que hiciste hoy?, me pregunto

De pronto me puse nervioso y no sabía que decir no podía decirle lo del regalo o se arruinaría la sorpresa

-Estee, yo estuve en el garage con los chicos, estabamos pensando como cubrir las guardias ahora que llegaran las visitas

-Ahhh, bueno ya sabes que no hay problema con el clan de Tanya, y con los demás tampoco porque ellos cazarán lo bastante lejos de aqui

-Si lo se pero de todos modos hay que estar atentos

-Bueno pero mejor hablemos de otra cosa, me dijo mientras se mordía el labio inferior y me miraba de forma picara

-Quieres que hablemos o que hagamos otra cosa, le dije

-Me descubriste, -se acerco hacia mi y alzo sus brazos para ponerlos alrededor de mi cuello, me empezó a besar de forma muy tierna, entonces vi varias imagenes de nosotros, siempre juntos y felices

-Asi será siempre-, le susurre mientras le besaba el cuello, entonces empezo a besarme con pasión y me deje llevar por ese beso apasionado y le correspondi con la misma pasion, podría sentir sus dedos entre mi cabello acercándome mas a ella, sus labios entreabiertos buscaban los mios con frenesí y yo aspiraba su dulce aroma, de pronto estábamos en la arena recostados el uno sobre el otro y pude sentir su pierna rodearme la cintura, esto se estaba saliendo de control

-Ohh por dios Ness, quieres que tu padre me mate

-No te preocupes ahora mis padres están bastante ocupados como para saber que estoy haciendo

-Si, bueno de todos modos no creo que sea buena idea seguir con esto

-Porque no?, me dijo descocertada

-Porque ya es tarde y esta haciendo frio y no quiero que te vayas a enfermar y si no mal recuerdo mañana llegan las visitas

-Bueno, bueno esta bien, vámonos

La lleve a su casa y le di un tierno beso de despedida

* * *

**Renesmee POV**

Había despertado a eso de mediodia, hoy llegaría el clan de Denali, y pasado mañana las vampiras del amazonas y con ellas el pesado de Nahuel

Estas lista Ness, me dijo mama que estaba esperándome abajo

-Si ya voy- salimos a la casa grande Carlisle estaba en su despacho leyendo sus revistas medicas, Esme estaba trazando algunos planos la Tia Rose como siempre se estaba mirando en un espejo y el Tío Emmett estaba viendo un partido, Alice estaba teminando de preparar las cosas y Jasper esta ayudandole

En eso empece a oir como se acercaba un coche, sin duda eran ellos , por la velocidad a la que venían, no se que pasaba que a todos los vampiros les da por conducir como locos. Ahora el clan era mas numeroso pues Garret se había quedado con Kate y eran muy felices juntos, al principio le costó un poco el adaptarse a la dieta vegetariana pero por amor a Kate lo logró.

Llegaron Carmen me dio un abrazo y un beso, esa mujer era muy linda y amable conmigo

-Hola Renesmee, veo que has cambiado mucho,- me dijo y me hizo dar una vuelta para verme bien- te ves simplemente sensacional

-Es herencia de sus padres dijo Kate, con esos padres solo podía resultar algo así, aunque debo decir que huele a perro mojado

Me sonroje y baje la mirada

-Bueno supongo que esos lobos tenían que estar metidos, y bien donde esta ese chico, porque Edward nos ha contado es tui novio no?

Qué? mi papa habia etsado intercambiando chismes con ellos como 2 viejas chismosas, que pena, a veces mi papa se pasaba, pero bueno de todos modos lo iba a presentar oficialmente como mi novio en la fiesta asi que era mejor que se hicieran a la idea

-De eso queríamos hablar dijo Carlisle, ellos y algunos amigos de la familia van a venir a la fiesta, asi que por favor les pido de su comprensión

-Claro no te preocupes Carlisle, esa fiesta solo sera diversion y alegría, dijo Tanya

-Gracias dijo Esme y los invito a pasar a la casa

Estuvimos platicando un rato, hasta que oi como Jake se acercaba a la casa, sali a recibirlo al porche

-Ya llegaron nuestras visitas

-Si ya me di cuenta, la peste aumento, me dijo sonriendo

-Vamos que debo presentarme no crees?

-Pero ya te conocen

-Si pero no como tu novio, debo hacer la introduccion oficial, tu padre apreciara este gesto

-Esta bien, vas a ver te van a caer bien después que los conozcan mejor

-Ya decía que algo apestaba- dijo Tía Rose cuando Jake entro

Jake le saco la lengua y le dijo hola güera desabrida- intercambiaban insultos y caras cada vez que se veían pero creo que ahora se llevaban mejor.

Llegamos a la sala y la situacion se tensó, parecia que llevaba a Jake a la horca, estaba muy nervioso,pero se controlo y se presento lo más amable que pudo. Después de un rato dijo:

-Bueno ha sido un gusto verlos pero mi novia y yo vamos a salir

-A dónde?, dijo mi madre

-La llevare a la playa a un picnic, te parece bien Edward

-Si claro esta bien, pero no regresen tarde... ahh y cuida donde pones tus manos Jake

Todos estallaron en risas y Jake se puso rojo como un adolescente que es atrapado haciendo algo indebido, conociéndolo debio pensar algo que no le gusto a mi padre

-Vamos antes de que sigan, molestando me dijo Jake y salimos hacia la playa

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, creo que me extendi mucho, dejen reviews gracias **

megamolpe: creo que las dos tendríamos que ir quitarnos la adicción a las compras

estrella´black: gracias por tu apoyo, y hay que seguir escribiendo sobre esta linda parejita

ninnia depp: supongo que tu nick es por mi esposo jhonny depp no? , bueno gracias por tu apoyo

Peky cullen: estoy leyendo tu fic, tmb luego te paso mis coments

Kokoro Cullen: gracias por los reviews, tmabién me encantan tus historias, son muy lindas

Gracias a todos sigan dejando reviews, nos vemos en la próxima, el picnic y estare pensando en como planear una fiesta tipo Alice


	4. El Picnic

Gracias por los reviews, me tarde en actualizar, pero aqui esta el capitulo espero que les guste , dejen coments plis

* * *

**El picnic**

Salimos de la casa, íbamos en la moto de Jake podía sentir la brisa sobre mi cara y tenia los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo con el mentón apoyado en su hombro.

-Te quiero, le susurre al oído

-Yo te quiero más

Cada vez que me lo decía, me hacia sentir tan feliz, y era más feliz al saber que él era mío, solo mío. Y es que como no emocionarse cuando tienes al hombre perfecto junto a ti, alguien algo impulsivo, sexy a morir, rudo pero a la vez tan tierno. A veces pensaba que Jake era un sueño no podía ser que alguien tan perfecto como él existiera y era mejor aún saber que me pertenecía.

Estábamos llegando a la playa Jake se estacionó y yo camine hacia la playa, me gustaba sentir las pequeñas olas del mar y la arena sobre mis pies, Jake había bajado una pequeña cesta de la moto y saco de la cesta un mantel a cuadros rojos, lo puso sobre la arena, saco unas copas y me sorprendí pues no sabia que íbamos a beber. Porque nunca en mi vida había probado el alcohol y no sabía que efecto podría causarme, Jake se percato de mi expresión.

-No te preocupes, cariño, te encantará

-No, sabes que no bebo, - sacó una botella de la cesta y la vertió sobre las copas me dio una y alzo la otra en señal de brindis

-Por nosotros dijo

Cuando lo bebí me di cuenta, -es jugo de uva, tonto

-Claro que es jugo de uva, crees que te emborracharía y me aprovecharía de ti?

-Pues a mi no me molestaría, y le guiñe un ojo

-No digas tonterías, Ness, mejor prueba esto- me dio a probar un muffin de -arándanos- esta delicioso le dije

-Agradécele a tu abuela ella descubrió lo que planeaba y preparo la comida, bueno nos preparo la comida

Estuvimos charlando un rato, recordando momentos, de nuestra vida juntos, después de un rato de charla me recosté sobre su pecho para que los 2 observáramos el atardecer juntos.

-Te amo me susurro al oído

-Yo te amo más, me di la vuelta para quedar sobre su pecho y poder besarlo, sus labios eran algo adictivo, dulces y tiernos, se movían en perfecta sincronía con los míos, sus manos recorrían la curva de mi espalda atrayéndome hacia el, mientras que las mías recorrían sus perfectos pectorales deleitándose con cada caricia.

Todo iba perfecto hasta que el acabo el asunto con un tierno beso en los labios para después levantarse acomodarse la ropa y tenderme la mano para que me levantara.

-Vamos es hora que te lleve a casa, no quiero que tu padre se enoje conmigo

-Siempre tienes que terminar la diversión, hice un puchero y me lance a correr

-Sabes que te atraparé no?

-A ver si puedes, le guiñe el ojo y le saque la lengua

Corrí por la orilla de la playa, hasta que él me atrapo y caímos sobre la arena nos besamos tiernamente , acepte mi derrota y deje que me llevara a casa

-Al fin llegas, Ness dijo Tío Emmett, tu padre estaba a punto de salir a buscarte

-Que dramáticos son, si no es demasiado tarde le dije

-Donde estabas jovencita, grito mi padre mientras salía por la puerta

-Pues con Jake que acaba de irse

-Que conveniente para él

-Ya, papa no hagas dramas y vamos adentro, le di un beso en la mejilla y entre a la casa, a veces papa se ponía demasiado paranoico ni que fuera tonta o algo así como para no saber cuidarme

-Ya se que te sabes cuidar, pero soy tu padre y siempre me preocupo por ti

-Vaya al fin llega la princesa dijo Kate, tus padres han estado muy preocupados por ti

-Si, si ya lo se pero ya estoy aquí no? cual es el problema

-El problema es que no te mandas sola Reneesmee Carlie Cullen

Demonios, mi nombre completo, mi madre solo me llamaba así cuando estaba

realmente enojada

-Por favor mama no te enojes, sabes que estaba con Jake y no me paso nada, tranquila.

-Ya mejor díganme que vamos a hacer, dije para tratar de aligerar el ambiente

-Pues tenemos noticias Tu tía la psíquica dijo que los invitados de las amazonas llegan mañana

-Justo a tiempo para la fiesta dijo Alice, que empezó a bailar por la estancia

Si y con ellas el pesado de Nahuel, no es que sea sangrona o algo así pero en verdad me caía bastante mal el tipo. Desde hace tiempo que me escribía mails y me empezaba a desesperar, porque a fuerza quería que me hiciera su novia, cuando el bien sabía que yo estaba con Jake, además se creía la última coca del desierto. Era un tipo antipático en verdad.

Ya se que no te ce bien Nahuel, Ness pero por favor se educada con el, dijo mi padre al oír mis pensamientos

Esta bien lo intentaré, dije arrastrando las palabras

Me despedí de todos y sali con rumbo a la cabaña, tenía muchas ganas de meterme a bañar y luego a dormir, llegue a la casa puse el baño con sales relajantes y luego me puse la pijama y me meti a la cama, estaba tan cansada que me quede dormida;

_Ruidos , bastante raros _

Desperté a mitad de la noche habia ruidos raros en la cabaña, no caprtaba que era hasta que distinguí entre los ruidos la voz de mama y la de papa.

Ugh, por favor deberían hacerme un cuarto a prueba de ruido, traté de dormir otra vez aunque con esos ruidos era poco probable que lo lograra.

Era de mañana y baje a desayunar, mis padres estaban esperándome con una sonrisa en el rostro parecía que resplandecian y cuando los vi me llego la imagen de la noche anterior

-Por favor solo recuerden que mi cuarto es el de al lado, les dije con una sonrisa pícara

-Perdon, no creí que te despertarás cariño, prometo que haremos algo al respecto y miro a mi padre

Después de esa pequeña charla me di cuenta que hoy era el gran día .....el día de " Mi Fiesta"............

* * *

**Denle al botoncito y dejen más reviews**

**Megamolpe: hay que buscarnos una clinica para adictos, gracias tmb por tu historia es muy buena y no me pierdo la actualizacion**

**Kokoro Cullen: ya se que Alice no puede verlos pero creo q es más divertido de esta forma, ya buscare alguna forma de justificar esto **

**Peky Cullen: gracias por los ánimos **

**Seguire escribiendo y si tienen ideas son bienvenidas , gracias por leerme.**


	5. La Fiesta y el invitado no deseado

**Gracias por los reviews, me hacen feliz, bueno hablando de otra cosa alguien ha visto lo bueno que se esta poniendo Taylor Lautner, por dios q brazos, ya quiero ver Luna Nueva, bueno seguire fantaseando por aqui, les dejo el capitulo**

**

* * *

**

**La Fiesta**

**Ness POV**

Era mediodía estabámos llegando a la casa grande cuando Alice salió corriendo

-Los vi venir y quería abrazar a Ness este día tan especial

-Ya, ya basta de abrazos Alice, me vas a romper los huesos

-Esta bien, dejame verte....pero que hiciste te desvelaste?

-No fue mi culpa, deberías preguntarle a mis padres que hicieron anoche que me despertaron

-Y bien- miro a mis padres esperando una explicación

-Bueno desde cuando tengo q rendirte cuentas a ti , pequeña entrometida

-Pues desde que soy la asesora de imagen de esta familia, mira sus ojeras Edward, no te parece que podían haber controlado sus hormonas vampircas un rato para que ella descansara.

-Bueno ya lo siento dijo mi padre y se metio a la casa tratando de escapar

-Bien, ven Ness hay que hacer algo para quitarte esas ojeras y dejarte resplandeciente- me llevo a su cuarto que ahora parecía un salón de belleza lleno de cosas para la el cuidado de la piel y el cabello

Me sentó en una silla reclinable y me puso unas bolsitas de te en los ojos y me dijo que me relajara, la obedecí y me quede dormida

Cuando desperté ya había arreglado mis ojeras y me veía mucho más relajada, podía oír las voces de abajo.

Los visitantes y la familia estaban charlando animadamente sobre la fiesta y estaban planeando algo para el después de la fiesta.

-Si creo que será una buena idea, para estrechar la relación entre nosotros dijo el Tio Jazz

-Si además la predicción de Alice viene en un buen momento, dijo el abuelo

-Esta bien entonces esta decidido, haremos los preparativos, dijo mi padre

Pero que estaban tramando no pude oír mas Alice me distrajo cuando me enseño los vestidos que había elegido para la fiesta, eran 5 vestidos, había uno que otro que no recuerdo haber comprado

-Pero Alice son 5 y solo necesito uno

-Si pero he pensado que puedes cambiarte cada 3 horas, además son hermosos no crees?

-Si pero ese de ahí, -le señale- no lo compre el día que fuimos con Jake

-Ahh, si ya se ese lo encargue después, lo vi en un catalogo y no resistí, te gusta es un Alexander McQueen, te verás hermosa

-Bueno esta bien pero escoge solo dos no pienso ponerme más de dos vestidos en toda la noche

-Ahh que aguafiestas eres, esta bien escogeré dos

Empezó a levantar cada uno y luego levantaba otro y miraba me veía a mi y volvía a ver los vestidos...

-Basta Alice , elige ya

-Ay niña esto no se debe hacer a la ligera, debo asegurarme de escoger los mejores, de otro modo puedo cometer un crimen y eso no me lo puedo permitir, pero ya esta ...serán estos 2

-Me pasó el vestido de Alexander McQueen era shifon blanco ceñido al cuerpo con aplicaciones de pedrería era de color azul claro y el corte de la falda era fabuloso y el otro era un hermoso Valentino color rojo que se iba degradando hasta ser salmón en un drapeado strapless que terminaba con una falda abierta a la altura de la rodilla, eran muy bonitos.

Estuvimos en el cuarto/salón unas 4 horas luego Alice me dejo bajar a comer algo , al fin porque estaba casi al borde del colapso, que drámatica soy, bueno la verdad tenía mucha hambre.

La abuela me había preparado un delicioso de soufflé de queso, lo probé y mis tripas dejaron de hacer ruido

-Vaya estaba hambrienta, gracias abuela

-De nada es un placer- dijo la abuela y en eso llego mi madre a mi lado

-Como estas cariño, te esta torturando mucho me pregunto mi madre- supe que se refería a Alice

-Si, creo que esta loca quiere que todo sea perfecto, quería que me pusiera 5 vestidos en toda la noche

-Ya la conoces nena, sabes que esa mujer enloquece cuando hay fiestas y ropa nueva

-Pero aparte de eso como estas

-Pues me siento muy feliz , sabes hoy presentaré a Jake como mi novio oficial, quiero que todos sepan que lo amo, no te molesta o si?

-Claro que no, al principio me negaba a que el estuviera siempre contigo, supongo que fueron celos de madre, pues creciste tan rápido y sentía que te alejaba de mi

-Pero sabes que no es cierto, yo los quiero a ti y a papa, los amo, siempre serán mis padres y ocupan un lugar muy importante en mi vida

-Si cariño, lo se pero gracias por recordármelo, ahora termina tu comida que Alice se esta impacientando.

-Chicas, mi querida y adorada esposa las espera dijo el Tío Jazz

-Ya vamos dile que se espere, dijo mi madre, le encantaba hacer enojar a Alice

-Termine la comida y subimos con Alice que ya estaba zapateando con un pie con gesto de impaciencia, me arreglo el peinado y me maquillo de forma muy sutil me hizo ponerme uno de los vestidos y después me hizo voltear al espejo.

La chica que se reflejaba en el espejo parecía una extraña ante mis ojos, su piel del color del marfil brillaba sutilmente y sus hermosos rizos estaban recogidos en un estilizado peinado, sencillo pero se veia muy elegante, apenas podía creer que esa era yo, en eso apareció mi padre en la puerta

-Esta bellisima hija-, se acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla

Me hizo darme vuelta para quedar de frente al espejo, mientras sacaba una pequeña cajita roja, saco un hermosa cadena plateada, delgada sencilla y aun así no perdía su elegancia y belleza, me la colocó en el cuello, pero pensé que le hacía falta un dije.

-Listo estas perfecta- dijo mi madre, que me veía con sus ojos llenos de amor

Mientras podía oír abajo como movían muebles y ponían cosas y cambiaban el lugar para transformarlo, Alice había dicho que sería increíble, y conociéndola así sería.

Ya faltaba poco y mientras veía por la ventana podía ver el camino iluminado que guiaba hacia la casa. Los coches empezaban a llegar, ya era hora.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Los invitados empezaban a llegar pronto era hora que Ness hiciera su gran entrada. La música estaba a todo lo que daba los invitados bailaban y reían, de pronto la música ceso, y todo mundo volteó hacia las escaleras donde ella estaba, se veía radiante con un hermoso vestido que hacía resaltar su belleza, todo mundo estallo en aplausos y alegría. Alice anuncio a la festejada, ella se sonrojo un poco y agradeció a todos sus amigos el estar ahí con ella.

Bajaba las escaleras con mucha elegancia y gracia, llego al pie de ellas donde el perro la esperaba... quiero decir Jake

-Cierra la boca Jake, que se te van a meter las moscas, dije al ver la expresión sin palabras de Jake

Jake estaba deslumbrado ante la belleza de aquella chica que le había robado el corazón, ahora al ver como la miraba supe que tenía que ceder y aceptar totalmente su relacion pues mi hija tenia en los ojos un brillo espectacular que solo habia al verlo a el.

-Te ves hermosa, Ness, dijo Jake

-Gracias dijo y bajo la mirada, se había sonrojado.

Después le dio su regalo un hermoso dije hecho a mano que ahora colgaba de su cuello.

Todavía me resultaba díficil aceptar que mi pequeña hoy era una mujer, sobre todo cuando todo fue tan rápido, pero supongo que cuando eres feliz el tiempo pasa volando.

Tenía que aceptarlo el perro la hacia muy feliz y por esa felicidad era capaz de darlo todo, y hoy ella lo presentaba a todos como su novio

-Bienvenido oficialmente a la familia Jake, le dije

-Si bienvenido dijo Rose y saco una caja, la abrio y le dijo -mira ya hasta compre tu collar y tu cadena para sacarte a pasear- le dijo sonriendo a Jake

-Muy graciosa, peliteñida le dijo a Rose quien se estaba riendo.

-Bueno basta de sarcasmos dijo mi hija y se llevo a Jake para que saludarán a los invitados

* * *

**Jake POV**

Había llegado la hora, la enana esa anunciaba a mi novia, me gire para ver las escaleras y ahi estaba ella, la luz de mis ojos, se veía hermosa

El chupasangre me había dicho que cerrara la boca, que acaso la tenía abierta.

-Te ves hermosa, se había sonrojado , le levante el mentón y le di un dulce y tierno beso

Y ahora tu regalo, saque la bolsita, le puse el dije a la delicada cadena que traía puesta y cuando se dio cuenta que era un dije lo levanto para verlo

Gracias Jake, es hermoso de ahora en adelante será mi tesoro.

El chupasangre me dio la bienvenida a su familia, en eso llego la Barbie y sao un collar con una plaquita que decia Fido y una cadena, decia que era mi regalo de bienevenida a la familia, que simpática, haha

Ness me alejo de ella y me llevo para que saludaramos a los invitados mientras caminábamos dio cuenta que la casa ahora parecia un club nocturno, elegante y con clase que entonaba con todos los invitados había un dj, al los lados estaban las barras de comida con bocadillos para los invitados, ella miraba a su alrededor asombrada.

-Esto es perfecto, le dio las gracias a la enana planificadora de fiestas.

Luego pasamos a saludar a todos, la manada de la push, Seth que había traído a su novia una chica muy agradable y que parecio entenderse muy bien con Ness, creo que serán muy buenas amigas, luego llego Leah con su nuevo novio, un chico bastante simpático y me sorprende pues no pense que con ese genio encontrara novio, pero me alegro por ella, luego llegaron Sam y Emily que estaban a punto de tener a su bebe, Quil llego con la pequeña Claire que ahora tenia casi 10 años, estaba muy contenta pues quería mucho a Nessie y eran grandes amigas.

Después vinieron los chupasangres, que me parecieron de lo mas amables y agradables teniendo en cuenta mi naturaleza tenía que admitirlo la estaba pasando bien, entonces pude sentir un efluvio diferente no era de ningún chupasangre qu estuviera en la fiesta y entonces pude oir el click en mi cabeza... quien faltaba?, lo entendi cuando lo vi acercarse a mi novia, era él... Nahuel.

Genial esto se iba a poner bueno.....

* * *

**reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews**

Dejen reviews, nada les cuesta puchar el botoncito, gracias a todos los que leen mi historia

Kokoro Cullen:gracias por el apoyo, a mi también me gusta mucho esta parejita, y el problema de los padres calenturientos me parecio muy bueno jaja, nos estamos viendo =)

Itziwitzi: gracias por tu coment , estoy todavia tratando de explicar unas cosas y también trate de escribir mas de bella y ness, gracias por leerme , nos vemos =)

Lookingformyownsun: tu nick esta algo largo, gracias por tus comentarios y como verás me encanta esta parejita son muy lindos , gracias por leerme , bienvenida a la historia y nos estamos viendo =)

Talycullen: gracias por leerme y bienvenida a la historia y trate de meter un Edward pov, espero que te guste =)

Micalautner: supongo que te gusta mi novio Taylor Lautner , vd que se esta poniendo buensimo, no importa que este chiquito para mi , esta buenisimo, gracias por leerme , también me gustan mucho historias de ellos 2, son re-lindos, que bueno que te gusta mi redacción porque apenas empiezo, tenia algunas cosas escritas pero no es lo mismo, me animas a seguir gracias, ya lei tu fic tmb,sigue escribiendo

Sus sugerencias y comentarios son muy bienvenidos me animan a seguir y me dan ideas, gracias

**reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews**


	6. Nahuel

**Siento no haber actualizado antes, pero he tenido problemas , en fin aqui les dejo el capitulo, estoy leyendo La húesped y me esta gustando a ustedes no?, Jared es muy lindo , espero sus reviews porque aunque no lo crean me alegran el día**

* * *

**Ness POV**

Estábamos riendo y divirtiéndonos cuando me llego la sensación de ser observada, no pude evitarlo me gire para ver quien me veía con tanta insistencia y entonces lo vi parado a escasos metros de donde estábamos Jake y yo, era sin duda más guapo de lo que recordaba, pero eso no le quitaba que fuera un pesado, recuerdo sus mails insistentes al querer visitarme para que me diera cuenta que según el era lo mejor para mi

-Hola Renesmee, te ves... preciosa

-Hola Nahuel, podía sentir sus ojos examinándome de arriba abajo

Alguien carraspeo y me di cuenta que Jake seguí ahí a mi lado

-Te acuerdas de Jake?

-Ahh si el perro protector no?

Bueno por si no te acuerdas te lo presento, él es Jake "mi" novio, enfatice el que era mi novio para que dejara de molestarme

-Ahh, hola Jake que gusto verte, dijo con fingida hipocresía

Jake trato de ser amable pero se le notaba que estaba incomodo ante su presencia, - Hola Nahuel, que bueno que hayas venido

-Claro no podía perderme la fiesta de mi princesa, quiero decir de la bellisima Renesmee Carlie Cullen, señorita es usted un encanto -se giro para voltearse hacia mi y darle la espalda a Jake,- y bien me harás del honor de bailar conmigo?

-Tal vez después si me disculpas tengo que atender otros invitados, tome de la mano a mi novio y me dirigi a mis padres

-Ya se dará cuenta que soy lo mejor, lo oi comentar

-Si claro sigue soñando

-Tranquilo Jake- trataba de controlarlo y controlarme también, estaba como agua para chocolate ( expresión usada en México para referir el estar enojada)

-No lo soporto mama, es un pesado- estaba haciendo berrinche con mi madre

-Tranquila nena, solo se amable recuerda que tienes educación

-Si, pero es que no se de donde saca tanta arrogancia, en fin tendré que soportarlo.

Traté de divertirme lo que quedaba de la fiesta y no pensar en él aunque era difícil porque sentía sus ojos fijos en mí y eso me ponía muy nerviosa, me sentía acosada.

-Que tienes Ness?, me pregunto Jake, desde hace rato te noto tensa y casi no prestas atención

-Si, lo siento perdón es que la presencia de Nahuel me inquieta

-Si lo se amor pero tranquila no dejaré que nada te pase

-Gracias, y le di un beso

Con él me sentía segura y feliz aunque había una especie de sombra que nublaba mi felicidad; no importaba donde estuviera siempre estaba pegado a mi, hasta que no aguanto más

- Renesmee ahora es mi turno que me concedas por lo menos un baile , no crees?

-Esta bien si con eso me dejas en paz

-No te arrepentirás lo verás, soy un magnifico bailarín

-Que modesto Nahuel

-Solo digo la verdad

Bailamos una canción y se me hizo eterna, ya quería que me dejará en paz, por fin la canción termino y Jake se acerco

-Me permites, dijo Jake

-Pero Nahuel le dijo no todavía no he acabado

-Ohh , yo creo que si dije, esperando liberarme de él

-Si pero yo no, yo digo cuando acaba dijo Nahuel

Cosa que me puso muy enojada y trate de liberarme y hacerlo entender que no quería estar con el

-Creo que la dama no quiere estar contigo Nahuel, dijo Jake tratando de ser cortes

-Mm, eso es porque no ha probado suficiente, espera otro rato por ahí dijo haciendo señas con las manos alejando a Jake

Esto hizo a Jake enojar y pude ver la furia en sus ojos se acercaba a nosotros

-Bien fue suficiente, ella no quiere estar contigo así que déjala ya o....

-O que me vas a pegar?, le dijo con una expresión de autosuficiencia

-No él no pero yo si -y entonces el Tío Emmett, dio un puñetazo directo a su cara y lo envío al otro lado de la habitación, se produjo un estruendo y en un momento el tío Jazz estaba sujetando a Jake que también quería participar de la pelea y mi padre estaba tratando de contener a Emmett, pude sentir como una onda expansiva de tranquilidad y pasividad invadía el ambiente, era el Tío Jazz usando su poder, eso me tranquilizaba pues no quería que Jake o alguien de mi familia saliera lastimado

-Cuando una dama dice no es no, entendiste ; le decía el Tío Emmett a Nahuel que lo miraba desde el suelo con la nariz sangrando

-Tranquilo Jake, todo esta bien decia mi padre que había adivinado las intenciones de Jake de seguir golpeando a Nahuel

-Ya suéltame chuapasangre, estoy bien, ya me controle, o me controlo tu hermano

Mi tía Rose se acerco al tío Emmett, con un brillo en los ojos

-Ohh, eso fue muy heroico y romántico, le dijo mientras lo besaba con pasión

-Es que ese pesado se estaba pasando con mi sobrinita y eso no lo podía permitir

-Gracias Tío Emm

-De nada preciosa, si te molesta otra vez dime para que le acomode los dientes de nuevo

Asenti una vez y fui junto a Jake

Nahuel estaba en el despacho de Carlisle que ahora lo estaba curando

-Vaya creo que me equivoque contigo Nahuel, creo que no eres bienvenido en esta casa

-No se preocupe doc, estaré bien , tarde o temprano se dará cuenta que el perro no le conviene, y pude ver cuando salía de la casa, ahora me sentía mejor

En eso Seth se acerco con su novia

-Que buen golpe ehh, apuesto que no lo vio venir

S-i tienes razón, no lo esperaba, pero para la próxima el golpe va a ser mío y no solo va a ser uno dijo Jake de forma amenazadora

-No te preocupes hermano yo te ayudo, ese tipo es un pesado

**

* * *

**

**Jake POV**

Ese tipo era insoportable se creía la úiltima Coca del desierto, ni que estuviera tan bueno

Ja,ja.- Escuche a Edward reír ante mi comentario

Genial estropearon la decoración dijo Alice enojada

Ness parecía mas tranquila y me alegra que el grandulón ese interviniera, así se llevo un buen golpe, pero que se creía ese tipo que podía molestar a Ness y salirse con la suya, ahora ella reía y conversaba con la novia de Seth, creo que hacían planes para salir juntas o ir de compras con la gurú de la moda

La fiesta siguió su curso y seguimos bailando y conversando, hasta que los invitados se fueron.

Cuando la fiesta termino pude ver que Ness estaba agotada, y casi dormida, la tome en brazos y la lleve a su habitación en la casa grande pues no quería llevarla a la cabaña, al bajar la escalera Bella me esperaba

-Gracias Jake por no armar mas lío en la fiesta me dijo Bella

-Pues si por mi fuera habría mas golpes , quería romperle la cara a ese tipo

-Si yo también, dijo Edward, pero Emmett se me adelanto, lo mejor fue que el se fuera , aunque no se que podemos esperar de el, tenía varias ideas en mente y no se cual vaya a seguir.

-Bueno déjalo que venga si quiere, si quiere guerra, guerra tendrá, le dije

* * *

**reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,**

Gracias a todos los que me leen y los que me añadieron a su lista de favoritos pero también plis dejen reviews no cuesta nada pucharle al botoncito.

Peqiita Cullen: Gracias por tu coment, nos vemos =)

Mica Lautner: Gracias por el apoyo y por leer mis otros fic, de los otros me gustaria continuar el que preguntaste pero tambien pensaba ponerlo en este , quiero ir aumentando aqui el romance y la pasiooon =)

Estrella Black:Gracias por el apoyo y Taylor esta super hot yo también me derrito con las fotos jaja, bueno nos estamos leyendo =)

Kokoro Cullen:Jake es el mejor siempre, jaja, gracias por el apoyo =)

**reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,**


	7. El Juego

**Hola gracias por sus reviews y comentarios me alegran el día y elevan el ego, jaja, espero les guste el capitulo.**

**Pasando a otra cosa ya leyeron La huesped, porque es la segunda vez q la leo y me ha gustado mucho, opiniones?**

* * *

**El juego **

**Bella POV**

La fiesta había terminado sin más problemas, Nahuel salio por la puerta de atrás y Carlisle le dijo que ya no era bienvenido a no ser que tuviera otra actitud.

Ness dormía profundamente y mientras ella dormía la familia hacia planes, Alice había anunciado una gran tormenta, Emmett propuso un juego de béisbol con la participación de los licántropos como oponentes, todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea y se mostraban excitados ante la idea de jugar con ellos.

Llama a Jake y comentale la idea, me pidio Alice- la llamada fue corta Jake acepto y lo iba a consultar con la manada aunque no creo que haya problema

La pelea de anoche estaba haciendo que Rosalie pensara quien era el mejor partido y el más adecuado para mi hija , estaba muy pensativa y creo que por fin había aceptado que Jake amaba a mi hija por sobre todas las cosas y que Nahuel nunca sería lo suficientemente bueno para ella .

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

Antes no me había querido dar cuenta y me costaba aceptarlo, que Jake amara a mi sobrina, sobre todo siendo el un licántropo, pero solo bastaba ver la forma en que la miraba, con tanta ternura y amor, con ojos de borrego a medio morir, bueno en este caso de perro a medio morir, ja, pero lo importante era que el la amaba y ella le correspondía; sus ojos tenían un brillo especial cada vez que lo veía, y eso me hacia feliz de cierto modo, aunque no niego que me divertía hacerle la vida imposible.

-Oye perrito quieres jugar a la pelota? - Me dirigí hacia el con una pelota de béisbol en la mano, agitándola en el aire como si la fuera a lanzar para que el corriera a atraparla

-Vamos bonito ve por ella y lance la pelota- jaja, su expresión era genial

-Ya basta Rose, dejalo- dijo el aburrido de mi hermanito

-Ohh vamos Edward deja que me divierta un rato dije haciendo un puchero pero de nada sirvió

* * *

**Jake POV**

Esa rubia me saca de mis casillas, pero bueno ya buscaria la forma de vengarme, algo pensaría para arruinarle su peinado o algo asi, pues su apariencia era lo que más le importaba.

Edward enarco una ceja, al ver mis pensamientos- Ten cuidado Jake, sabes como es Rose

-No te preocupes suegrito, se cuidarme solo- me gustaba ver su cara cada vez que usaba la palabrita

-Vamos amor no molestes a papa, me dijo Ness

-Y bueno a que hora va a empezar el juego dijo Emmett mientras flexionaba sus brazos

Las sanguijuelas habían planeado un partido de béisbol entre los 2 bandos y estaban emocionados por la idea, la duende les había comentado de la tormenta que se acercaba y Emmett sugirió el juego, a lo que los demas aceptaron de inmediato , me comentaron la noticia por teléfono y dije que lo comentaria con la manada

_Flashback _

_Claro hermano eso será divertido, dijo Seth saltando de alegría al oir las noticias_

_Si, claro sera bueno ver que tal juegan esas sanguijuelas dijo Embry_

_Entonces estan de acuerdo? , les pregunte pues no quería imponer mi voluntad _

_Claro respondieron al unisono _

_Fin Flashback_

-Bueno a que hora llegan tus amigos pregunto Jasper

-No deben tardar, les dije que me adelantaba

En eso la manada llego emocionada y preparada para lo que prometia ser un gran juego e histórico porque nunca antes habíamos jugado juntos.

En eso el duende salió corriendo del corredor con un gancho en la mano de la cual pendía un pequeño traje que le dio a Ness

-Que es esto Tia Alice? Dijo Ness mientras contemplaba el trajecito de color azul con rojo

-Pues es para ti tonta, si no quieres jugar puedes ser la porrista, no te gustaría? Sería divertido ademas ya cheque y es de tu talla

-Pero yo creo que es demasiado pequeño, dijo checando la etiqueta, pero si esto es 2 tallas mas chicas que lo que yo uso, dijo ruborizandose al tratar de imaginarse en ese traje

Una imagen de ella en el trajecito danzaba en mis pensamientos, se veia muy linda, con esa pequeña faldita y el top...

-Jake controla tu pensamientos- me dijo Edward

-Yo...lo siento , dije bajando la cabeza a veces olvidaba que tenia al lector de mentes ahi

* * *

**Ness POV**

Qué?, bueno esa mujer habia enloquecido, como se le ocurre que yo iba a usar eso, ademas era de su talla y me iba a quedar diminuto, me sonrojaba tan solo de pensarlo.

-Este...creo que prefiero jugar si no te importa- todo con tal de no usar eso

-Bueno esta bien como quieras, entonces usaras esto, salio corriendo y regreso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me entrego otro gancho y el atuendo era un poco mas decente, unos skinny jeans blancos con una playera de béisbol algo ajustada pero era mejor que usar el outfit de porrista , mientras me entregaba el gancho salio corriendo con otros ganchos en la mano, entrego uno a cada quien y salio volando otra vez

Regreso con otros mas de otro color que entrego a Jake - Estos son suyos le dijo

-Que esperas que me ponga esto Alice?, dijo Seth

-Si claro es su uniforme para jugar así nos veremos mejor, recuerden el look es lo mas importante, dijo guiñándome un ojo

La manada acepto de buena gana el que Alice les regalara el atuendo para el juego.

-Bueno en cuanto estén listos podemos irnos dijo Alice que ya estaba cambiada

Los demás hicieron lo mismo y pronto todos estábamos listos y emocionados por el juego.

-Bueno que ka diversión empiece dijo el Tio Emmett que salio corriendo hacia el claro donde la familia jugaba normalmente.

Los equipos eran de vampiros contra los licantropos y todos estaban demasiado emocionados por la idea, el abuelo era el capitán de el equipo de los vampiros y como era de suponerse mi Jake era el capitán del equipo contrario, a mi me habían dado el uniforme de vampiro aunque hubiera preferido con Jake.

Llegamos al claro rápidamente y la tormenta empezaba, era tiempo, el abuelo era el primero al bate y el lanzador era Jake, el abuelo mando una bola rapida casi ni la vi , Quil estaba corriendo para buscar la bola, casi la atrapa.

Yo era la segunda al bate y cuando golpee la pelota casi la saco del claro a lo que Jake grito emocionado:

-Buen golpe cariño, echandome porras

-Oye, ella es del equipo contrario, dijo Seth

Jake se avergonzo un poco de apoyar al otro equipo, cuando fue el turno de mi padre era una competencia entre Jake y el, puede decirse que mi padre gano pues era tan rapido y anticipaba los movimientos de Jake.

Los del clan de Denali que seguian jugaron muy bien y los lobos también eran muy rápidos, al final nuestro equipo gano pero solo por un punto y el tío Emmett estaba euforico, la manada aunque no ganaron estaban satisfechos por haber jugado tan bien, y querían que se programara otro juego para después.

-Tienes que admitir que jugamos muy bien Edward, dijo Seth palmeandole el brazo a papa

-Claro Seth son muy buenos y espero que pronto juguemos otra vez

-Bueno señorita vamos de paseo quieres?, me pregunto Jake con una sonrisa pícara en los ojos

-Claro amor a donde quieras.

-Bueno chicos nos vemos despues dijo a Jake y salimos por el otro lado del claro con direccion a la casa para recoger la moto de Jake e irnos por ahi de paseo...

-Cuidala Jake, dijo mi padre

-Y a donde vamos Jake? pregunte

-Vamos a hacer travesuras por ahi me dijo con la mirada mas sexy que tenia, supuse a donde iban sus pensamientos

* * *

**reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, ya saben dejen reviews, gracias a todos los que me añaden a su lista de favoritos, pero no les cuesta dejar un review plis**

**Mica Lautner:**No te preocupes ya llegara el momento en que Jake le de su merecido al pesado y la pasion pensaba dejarla para el que sigue una salida super romantica, jaja espero q sigas leyendolo, gracias por tu apoyo =)

**Escorpiotnf:** Gracias por leerme y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. =)

**Estrella Black:** Me encantan tus historias y me halaga que te guste la mia, y sobre lo del detalle de Emmett es como un cliche, lo he oido varias veces y me parecio bueno ponerlo; ya leí la Huesped de hecho acabo de leerla por segunda vez y ohh por dios Ian O´Shea es un bomboncito, tan lindo y caballeroso,tierno y por dios los besos, me imagino que soy Wanda jaja y es que quien no quisiera un beso de ese papacito, aunque debo decir que Jared también es lindo, pero si tienes razón me gusta más Ian, y ya quiero leer otro libro de ellos, mientras me conformare con fics, nos estamos viendo =)

**Psique46:** Yo también odio a Nahuel y espera como decia ya recibira un puñetazo de parte de Jake

**Wintersleep:**Gracias por leerme y espero que sigas por aqui =)

**(= Sigo esperando más reviews, gracias por su apoyo y nos estamos viendo por aqui =)**

**reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,revie****ws,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews**


	8. Travesuras

**Gracias por sus reviews, de verdad es agradable leerlos, espero que dejen mas, y ya saben las ideas son bienvenidas, espero que les guste el capitulo =) , no se si poner algo de lemon o no? ustedes que piensan, bueno aunque el capitulo de hoy esta muy bueno, =)**

* * *

**Travesuras**

**Ness POV**

Jake me llevaba en brazos corríamos en dirección a la casa grande, bueno mas bien el corría y yo estampaba mis labios en su cuello, me había dicho que iríamos a hacer travesuras y a mi se me ocurrían unas cuantas, algunas no muy aptas pero demasiado divertidas

-Y que vamos a hacer exactamente, le pregunte a Jake con la mirada más picara que tenía

-Estee,- se le olvidaron las palabras, me bajo y ahí mismo me planto un beso lleno de pasión y en ese momento se me olvido como se respiraba, tenia mis manos aferradas a su cuello, iban subiendo para entrelazar su cabello y atraerlo más hacia mi.

-Eso me parece buena idea, me susurró al oído

-Pero vamos lejos de aquí, no quiero que mi padre nos interrumpa

Corrimos hacia el garaje con la mirada de cómplices y subimos a la moto de Jake;mi padre le había regalado hace tiempo una preciosa Harley que Jake se negaba a usar, pero en este momento era perfecta para escapar.

Nos fuimos a la playa a toda velocidad, fue una suerte que lleváramos una manta que encontré en el garaje, me sostuvo en sus brazos cuando llegamos a la playa y entrelazo sus labios con los míos de forma febril, con cuidado me depósito sobre la manta que había acomodado en la arena.

Se recostó a mi lado y platicamos un rato de cómo estuvo el partido, pero no me interesaba eso en ese momento, lo que más quería en ese momento era besarlo, besarlo y no parar jamás...le mostré mis pensamientos a lo que el reacciono de la forma que yo esperaba, me tumbó sobre la manta y me besaba de una forma que debería ser ilegal, podía sentir sus brazos acariciarme los brazos, para bajar por mi torso hasta mis piernas, hizo que enredara una de mis piernas con la suya, me estaba volviendo loca, esas caricias me hacían sentir a mil, todo lo que podía sentir era Jake por todos lados y el fuego que sus caricias me provocaban.

-Ness, te amo me susurraba jadeante

Abrí mis labios para buscar aire y decirle que lo amaba- Yo también te amo Jake, eres lo más importante para mi, le dije mientras volvía a posar mis labios en su cuello y recorrer su espalda con mis manos.

Me sentía en el cielo con Jake recorriendo mi cuerpo con sus manos, pronto la temperatura subió y me quito la playera dejándome en camiseta y yo hice lo mismo con su playera dejándolo desnudo de la cintura para arriba, contemple maravillada su cuerpo, aunque no fuera la primera vez que lo veía así, siempre me dejaba sin palabras, esto solo duro un segundo pues siguió con sus besos cargados de pasión, que me hacían perder la cabeza, a su paso Jake dejaba fuego por todo mi cuerpo, era como si me estuviera incendiando, esto que estaba sintiendo era demasiado intenso nunca crei que lo que sentía por Jake pudiera ser tan fuerte. Desee que este momento nunca cambiara quería atesorar este momento lo más que pudiera; estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos y las sensaciones que Jake me provocaba que no me di cuenta que me estaba hablando...

-Ness, no creo que deba seguir con esto

-Qué! Porque no?, me parecia que como siempre me iba a quedar con ganas de más

-Porque quiero que esto sea lo mas especial posible y la verdad no esta planeado que suceda en este lugar

-Porque Jake? Acaso no me deseas?

* * *

**Jake POV**

-Qué! como puedes decir eso Ness, si cada vez que te veo quiero comerte a besos y mira que eso me ha causado problemas con tu padre

-Entonces porque parar ahora?

-Pues porque quiero que tu primera vez sea algo fuera de serie , bueno nuestra primera vez

-Me prometes que sera especial Jake, mas especial que esto?- me pregunto con sus ojitos llenos de ternura

-Claro mi amor será maravilloso, -le dije pasándole la playera que traía y eso me dio tiempo para que se me bajara la calentura que era bastante, pero en verdad tenía planeado otra cosa, algo muy romántico

Me puse la playera que traía y la ayude a incorporarse, por poco se cae y la tome en mis brazos para impedir que se lastimara, ella lo aprovecho y busco mis labios hasta encontrarlos, nos fundimos en un profundo beso, después me susurro algo al oído

-Recuerda Jake me debes esta y te la voy a cobrar

-Bien vamos porque tienes que despedir a las visitas, Ness

Me hizo una mueca y empezó a correr

-Sabes que te voy a alcanzar no?

-Pues a ver si puedes- Empezó a correr más rápido pero no lo suficiente la alcance en un rato y la tumbe en la arena le di un tierno beso y le susurre

-Ya vamos que se hace tarde

-Esta bien vamos, me dijo resignada

Llegamos a la casa grande y el chupasangre de su padre nos esperaba en el porche en ese momento mire a mi alrededor para ver algo tonto que llenara mi pensamiento: mmmm, eso si motos, si de todos tipos, colores y sabores jaja, esperaba que fuera suficiente

-Asi que motos ehhh?, qué han estado haciendo? Me pregunto Edward

-Nada papa solo unas cuantas travesuras, nada q tu no harías y Ness me guiño un ojo- como se le ocurría decirlo en frente de él, me iba arrancar la cabeza de un solo golpe

-Mmm, no Jake al menos no todavía, me contesto Edward al leer mis pensamientos, luego se le escapo una risita

Esa sanguijuela disfrutaba verme sufrir de esa manera, me estaban sudando las manos como si hubiera cometido un crimen y bueno podría decirse que estuve a punto de cometerlo. Ness me arrastro a la sala en un intento de alejarme un poco de su padre antes de que decidiera matarme, en la sala estaban las otras sanguijuelas esperándonos

-Ya era hora niña!, le dijo la vampiro de rizos color rojizos

-Ya nos vamos mi querida Renesmee le dijo Carmen, y se acercaba para abrazarla y darle un beso

Las sanguijuelas árticas se despidieron e hicieron prometerle a Ness que los visitaría en algún momento, espero que no fuera muy pronto.

Bueno querido y como me debes una tendrás que acompañarme de compras con Alice mañana, me dijo Ness

Ohh no de compras con la compradora compulsiva numero uno, estaba blanco de la sorpresa no me agrado la úlitma vez que fuimos aunque no me puedo quejar la loca esa me compro muchas cosas.

-Felicidades Jake te acabas de ganar el premio mayor dijo Emmett doblandose de risa, al ver mi expresión cuando Ness me dio la noticia

-No te preocupes mi amor después tu y yo nos iremos a cenar a un hermoso y romantico restaurante tu y yo solos, como compensacion, dijo Ness

-Más te vale, o no volvere a ir de compras contigo le dije en tono cariñoso

* * *

**reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, ya saben dejen reviews, gracias a todos los que me añaden a su lista de favoritos, pero no les cuesta dejar un review plis**

**Psique46:** Gracias por tu apoyo, espero q te haya gustado el capitulo

**Mica Lautner:**Espero en verdad que te haya gustado el capitulo , fue suficiente pasión?, tu q crees pongo lemon o no?

**Peqita Cullen Hale Potter:** Yo también quiero hacer travesuras con Jake y creeme que mis sueños son muy graficos jaja, nos vemos

**Monnyca Malfoy:**Que bueno que te guste y gracias por leerme , espero q sigas por aqui

**(= Sigo esperando más reviews, gracias por su apoyo y nos estamos viendo por aqui =)**

**reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,revie****ws,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews**


	9. Infierno y paraíso

**Gracias por los reviews, de verdad me alegra ver que les guste, y me elevan la autoestima, sigan dejando reviwes plis, y ya vieron las imagenes de la manada de Jake para luna nueva, se ven re-lindos sobre todo el que va a ser paul esta bien bueno jaja, bueno les dejo el capitulo**

* * *

**Infierno y paraíso**

**Jake POV**

Este día iba a ser una tortura para mi en lo que se refiere a salir con Alice, ya me lo podía imaginar visitaríamos al menos 2 centros comerciales y saldríamos con miles de bolsas, pero me consolaba que después saldría con Ness a cenar y estaríamos solos, esa era una idea alentadora, nuestra relación estaba madurando.

Me arme de valor y sali de casa rumbo a la casa de los Cullen, después de todo no era tanta tortura si estaba con Ness, y bueno tendría que soportar a la maniática esa pero ni modo.

Llegue y me estaban esperando en el porsche amarillo de la cotorra, de Alice y me dije ahí vamos, salimos con rumbo a Seattle y el viaje se me hizo sorprendentemente corto debe ser porque me pase contemplando la luz de mis ojos, a mi Ness, esos hermosos ojos color chocolate me derretían, no me cansaba de verlos, tenían un hermoso brillo que me hacía suspirar y perderme en ellos.

Llegamos al centro comercial y Alice nos jalaba para que saliéramos del auto y empezamos la larga travesía de recorrer tiendas y comprar sin parar, entrábamos a una tienda y cada quien llevaba 5 bolsas más, a veces teníamos que pedir que nos enviaran la mercancía porque no le iba a caber mucho al coche ese, salimos con las manos llenas de bolsas y cajas, creo que a Alice se le paso la mano con las compras, se lo comente y se volteo y me saco la lengua como niña de 5 años, y justo antes de que saliéramos hacia el estacionamiento vio una tienda nueva y nos hizo entrar casi arrastrándonos, compro otra docena de cosas y los empleados felices de que comprara seguían sacando cosas para que ella las viera, ya había una hora desde que entramos a esa tienda y a Ness se le ocurrió probarse unos trajes de baño porque según ella los que tenía eran de la temporada pasada, como si yo entendiera de eso, pero bueno eso de verla probándose trajes de baño me hizo sonreír, me jalo hasta los probadores con una docena de ganchos, 5 minutos después salió con un hermoso bikini color azul, se veía preciosa, me quede sin habla

-Cierra la boca Jake se te van a meter las moscas, me dijo Alice riéndose de mi expresión

-Ohh déjame Alice, que no te falta ver una sección por alla, dije señalándole el otro extremo de la tienda

-Bueno, sigo esperando dijo Ness,-- ahhh que?, ahh ya , se me fue la idea --

-Pues te ves muy linda cariño como siempre, aunque no tienes uno azul ya?

-Si, pero este tiene estos apliques señalándolos- y aunque no entendía, me quede mirando como tonto, como si me estuviera hablando en chino

-Bueno me probare el que sigue

Al poco rato salio con otro, este de color roko y azul con estilo de marinerita se veía super sexy, en ese momento quería comermerla a besos, me costo controlarme y componer la postura, se volteaba y me daba pequeñas vueltas para que pudiera verla bien

-Ehh, este, ese me gusta dije después de balbucear como mocoso de 5 años

-Si eso pense dijo sonriéndome de manera pícara

Pasaron otros 8 modelitos super lindos y coquetos con todos se veía increíblemente hermosa, después tanto sufrir viendola , decidio comprarse 5.

-Y bien te gustaron Jake, si quieres me los puedo probar otra vez

-Ehhh, no así esta bien, no creo poder controlarme esta vez, y tal vez nos prohíban la entrada si cedo a mis deseos

-Qué estabas pensando Jake?

-Tu que crees? Le dije sonriendo y tratando de recordar que estabamos en la tienda

Justo en ese momento llego Alice para arruinarnos la diversión

-Bueno ya como que se comportan si no quieren que le diga a Edward que se portaron muy mal

-No Alice si le dices algo a papa nunca volvere a salir de compras contigo, le dijo Ness de forma amenazante

-Ay ya esta bien no diré nada

-Mas te vale Alice le dije

Regresamos a casa de los Cullen , cuando llegamos Alice salio corriendo con Rosalie porque le había comprado muchos vestidos y quería que se los probara en ese momento

-Asi que trajes de baño ehhh, espero que no te hayas quitado la ropa enfrente de Jake dijo Edward que me miraba como si me quisiera fulminar en ese momento

-Me las vas a pagar Alice dijo Ness gritando

-Ay ya no hagas dramas Edward, tu también te portas mal con Bella, quieres que te cuente una historia Ness? Dijo Emmett

-No te atrevas Emmett, dijo Edward mientras se salía de la sala

-Bueno sobrinita creo que te contare ese cuento en otra ocasión, ahora vamos de caza Jazz- Salieron de casa y nos quedamos en la sala con Esme que nos miraba divertida

-Tu padre es muy celoso Renesmee, trata de comportarte si no quieres que se ponga peor y ya lo conoces, recuerdas la vez que quería poner un circuito cerrado para poder tenerte vigilada

-Si abuela, eso ha sido el colmo, pero ya no soy una niña

-Si cariño pero comprendelo eres su única hija y su mas grande tesoro, esto es difícil para el

-Bueno Ness, si no mal recuerdo tenemos una cena pendiente no?, le recorde, me prometiste que podíamos salir después de mi tortura

-Ay Jake que exagerado eres, para la próxima vamos a donde quieras, me dijo con dulzura, bueno ahora me cambio y nos vamos te parece?

-A donde van a ir? dijo Edward desde el piano

-Vamos a ir a Seattle, ya tengo una reservación en La Dolce Vita no te preocupes la traere antes de las 12

-Esta bien estare esperando ehhh, no te pases de listo Jake

-No suegrito tu nenita estará bien conmigo

Sabia lo que le molestaba esa palabrita pero era divertido ver su expresión cada vez q la usaba. Ness se estaba cambiando y esperaba q no tardara tanto.

* * *

**Ness POV**

No sabía que ropa ponerme para mi cita romántica con mi amado Jake, estaba entre un vestido azul drapeado o una falda vaporosa de chifon bordado con una hermosa blusa blanca de encaje francés regalo del ultimo viaje de Alice, cualquiera de los dos era perfecto por eso no podía decidir, en eso escuche la voz de Jake diciéndole suegrito a papa, eso le enfurecía, al final me decidí por la falda y la blusa y unos flats de saten, me peine y maquille rápidamente y baje las escaleras.

-Te ves hermosa como siempre

-Gracias dije y baje la mirada, sentí como me ruborizaba

-Bueno señorita vamos antes que se haga tarde dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano

-Espera le dije, me gire hacia donde estaba papa y le dije: "por favor no me vayas a espiar esta vez"- me lo había hecho una vez y no es nada agradable tener a tu padre vigilándote todo el tiempo

-No te preocupes sobrinita en este momento lo vamos a anestesiar un rato y te prometo que lo voy a amarrar para que no te moleste dijo el Tio Emmett que ya llevaba en brazos una soga para atar a papa

-No es necesario emmett, esta vez Edward no hara nada lo he visto se va a ir por ahí con Bella dijo Tia Alice y le guiño un ojo a papa -Verdad Edward que tienes otros planes- dijo con una sonrisa

-Gracias Alice, dijo con sarcasmo, creo que no tienes porque publicar mi vida privada y menos delante de mi hija

-Bueno creo que es algo de lo que no quiero saber y mejor me voy Jake me esta esperando

Salimos con rumbo a Seattle, llegamos bastante rápido, Jake me llevo a un restaurante muy bonito, era perfecto , con velas a media luz le daba un toque muye romantico, pidio una mesa en un lugar donde no hubiera mucha gente para que pudieramos estar más comodos.

Cuando llegamos le di mi saco al mesero y se quedo como bobo mirándome, alguien carraspeo:

-Ehh, este quiero ir a mi mesa por favor dijo Jake algo molesto por la actitud del mesero

-Eso me pasa por tener a la novia más linda del mundo

-Jake tu eres imparcial lo sabes, además tu también estas guapisimo, no te fijaste como te miraron las chicas cuando salimos del coche

-Si, pero la única chica que me importa esta junto a mi

-Que lambiscón eres

Pedimos pasta y una botella de vino, todo estaba perfecto, el lugar, la comida y la compañía, el hombre perfecto.

-Que piensas Ness

-En lo afortunada que soy al tenerte

-No el afortunado soy yo, con unc chica tan hermosa como tu, eres mi vida, recuérdalo siempre

Se inclino y me dio un dulce y tierno beso en los labios

-Bueno creo que valió la pena el haber estado esta mañana en el infierno con Alice, y ahora creo que estoy en el paraíso, puedo perderme en la hermosura de tus ojos y quedarme ahí para siempre. Te amo Renesmee Carlie Cullen

-Y yo te amo a ti Jacob Black

Terminamos de cenar y salimos a dar un paseo bajo la luna por la zona del muelle, caminamos por largo rato platicando de nuestras vidas y nuestro futuro juntos, había acordado ir a donde quisiera para la próxima y el estaba pensando en que podríamos salir con sus amigos, le dije que me encantaría.

Luego de camino a casa le comente que mis padres estaban planeando un viaje ellos solos, me lo había comentado Alice para que yo pudiera hacer mis propios planes con Jake y este viaje era la oportunidad para que pudiera vivir mi amor plenamente con Jake.

-Esas son estupendas noticias, por fin voy a poder dormir tranquilo

-Que quieres decir Jake

-Pues si asi no voy a estar esperando a tu padre que puede venir a arrancarme la cabeza en cualquier momento

-Jajaja, sabes que mi padre no sería capaz

-Pues eso no lo sabemos, ya ves como es

En ese momento vimos unas luces sobre la carretera, era una chica que necesitaba ayuda con su coche, que inoportuna pense; Jake se bajo para ayudarla

-En que puedo ayudarla señorita

-Que amables, parecen caidos del cielo, gracias, mi coche se descompuso y deje olvidado el celular

-Dejeme revisar su auto, dijo Jake

Mientras Jake avanzaba, la chica lo miraba de reojo, casi se lo quería comer con los ojos, eso me puso de malas y decidí bajar del coche a defender lo que era mío

-Hola soy Renesmee, escuche que no tenías celular si quieres puedes usar el mío dije amablemente y tratando de ocultar mis celos

-Si gracias, pero creo que tu hermano ya lo tiene controlado

Que, como que mi hermano, esta tipa empezaba a caerme mal, como se le ocurre que puede ser mi hermano

-No es mi hermano es mi _novio_ dije recalcando la palabra para que entendiera

-Discúlpame no quise molestar, pero es que te ves tan joven que pense que eras su hermanita

Bueno eso era el colmo, me quería molestar a toda costa, trate de contenerme y guardar la calma

-Trate de encenderlo, creo que ya esta dijo Jake mientras bajaba la tapa del cofre

En ese momento se metió a su auto y lo encendió, genial así se podía ir y dejarnos en paz

-Muchas gracias, disculpame no se tu nombre, yo soy Cindy

-Mucho gusto Cindy yo soy Jacob, fue un placer ayudarte

En ese momento se largo y yo me metí al auto, no tenia una buena cara, me había puesto de malas, pero que mala suerte haberla encontrado

-Que tienes Ness, te sientes mal?

-No no es nada dije molesta

-Como que nada, estas molesta por algo

-Pues la verdad si que acaso no viste que ojos te echaba la tipa esa, casi te desnudo con la mirada y luego se atrevió a decir que si era tu hermana, como se le ocurre.

-Ahh ya estas celosa

-Que celosa yo? de esa, para nada ehh

-Si estas celosa, dijo riéndose, Ness esta celosa, celosa empezó a cantar

-Bueno si estoy celosa y que

-Pues ya sentiste lo mismo que yo cuando el mesero te miraba embobado

-Si pero yo nunca le hice caso

-Ahh y que yo si hice algo mal o que querías que la dejara ahí tirada en medio de la noche

-Pues creo que hubiera sido mejor que la ayudara alguien más.

-No estes celosa amor, ella necesitaba ayuda y estoy seguro que lo que dijo no fue para molestarte, como podría yo fijarme en alguien más que no fueras tu, no seas tontita, dijo mientras me acercaba hacia el y me besaba la frente

* * *

**reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews, plis, puchenle al botoncito verde de abajo, gracias a todos los que les gusta la historia pero dejen un review; ya saben que sus comentarios son bien recibidos y acepto propuestas y consejos, ahh y un adelanto en el proximo o el que sigue pondre algo de lemon,nos estamos viendo **

**ano: **gracias por tu coment, y pues acaba de llegar un nuevo personaje, espero que te guste, gracias por leerme =)

**Mica Lautner:** gracias por tu apoyo, y me agrada la idea del lemon, será dentro de uno o 2 capitulos más en lo que pienso bien la situacion, no te desesperes, mientras prometo besos y arrumacos subidos de tono jaja

**Psique46:** gracias por el apoyo y pues el lemon estara bueno, espero seguir viendote por aqui, =)

**maxoneill:**gracias por leerme y espero verte por aqui, nos vemos =)

**ninnia depp:** gracias por el apoyo, gue gusto verte otra vez, espero que te gustara el capitulo, =)

**reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews**


	10. Celos

**Gracias por los reviews, me tarde en actualizar, porque también estoy traduciendo otra historia de Daddy´s Little Cannibal, Sexo y vampiros, leanla , esta buena, les dejo el link .net/s/5080629/1/Sexo_y_vampiros , pero aqui esta el capitulo espero que les guste , dejen coments plis**

* * *

**Ness POV**

Bueno esta cena no había sido perfecta como yo hubiera querido y es que se nos coló una mosca en la sopa, por decirlo de algún modo, esa tipa tenia que venir a meterse. "Si claro yo solo la ayude" decía Jake, pero a mi esa mosquita muerta no me engañaba claramente le había estado echando los perros a _mi _novio, y eso no me gustaba, nunca la había visto por aquí y espero que solo haya estado de paso por aquí.

Llegue a mi casa algo enojada y mama por supuesto se dio cuenta, mi papa también pero hizo caso omiso.

-Ya se le pasará le decía papa a mama

-No creo, mejor voy a verla dijo mama mientras tocaba la puerta de mi cuarto

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Pues ya estas adentro no?, le repliqué

-Reneesmee, sabes que no me gusta ese tono, así que compórtate jovencita, me dijo

-Porque no entro Jake?, tu padre menciono algo de una pelea, por eso vine a verte

-Pues no nos peleamos, lo que paso es que me dio un ataque de celos, admití avergonzada.

-Cariño los celos no son buenos consejeros, además tienes que confiar en Jake, el te ha demostrado que te quiere no?

-Pues si, pero es que hubieras visto a esa tipa casi se le metía por los ojos y me dio mucho coraje

-Si cielo, lo entiendo pero tu eres mejor que esto, y recuerda que tienes clase y educación, me dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla

-Pero mama, dije mientras ella ponía un dedo sobre mis labios

-Pero nada, tranquilízate y verás mañana será otro día y verás las cosas de un modo distinto, ahora cariño quiero hablar de otra cosa, verás supongo que la Tía Alice te contó nuestros planes no?

-Si algo, me dijo que tu y papa se van a su décima luna de miel, le dije sarcásticamente

-Pues si algo así, nos vamos dentro de 3 días y quiero saber si tu estas de acuerdo o quieres que nos quedemos aquí contigo.

-No mama no seas ridícula, puedo sobrevivir, no me va a pasar nada.

-Esta bien cariñó, pero si necesitas algo solo llama y vendremos enseguida

-Bueno ahora descansa, te veré mañana me dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

Me metí a la tina antes de dormir para tratar de relajarme.

Desperté temprano me vestí y salí camino a la casa grande. La abuela me esperaba con un gran plato de hot cakes mis favoritos. Comí alegremente mientras el abuelo leía su periódico y papa veía la tele en la sala

-Y bien que tal están? dijo la abuela

-Geniales como siempre, te quedaron perfectos, apenas y podía hablar con la boca llena.

-Por favor no vayan a romper la cabecera de la cama.. otra vez dijo el Tío Emmett soltando una risotada.

-De que hablan? dije

-Porque cada vez que van hay que comprar mobiliario nuevo para reponer el que destruyen...,- no pudo decir nada más porque papa lo amenazó

-Emmett ya sabes que va a pasar si le cuentas algo a la nena., dijo la Tía Rose

-Rose no me puedes hacer esto, hoy toca dijo el Tío Emmett preocupado

-Que te toca hoy?, pregunte

-Pues esos son asuntos de adultos Reneesmee dijo mi padre, además estas chica para hablar de eso

-No soy una nena ya estoy grandecita, le recordé

-Pues al parecer por tu ataque de celos de ayer no lo cre

-Que quien les dijo de eso, le recrimine muy enojada.

-Pues verás tu Tio Jasper sintió ayer tus celos y por poco le da un ataque, me dijo el Tío Emmett con una gran sonrisa

-Bueno eso es asunto mío les dije mientras daba el último bocado, salí después de desayunar

-A donde vas? Me pregunto papa desde la sal

-A donde crees?, le conteste mientras veía a Jake en mi mente

-Bueno esta bien, no regreses tarde

Llegue a la Push para sorprender a Jake , por lo que oía estaba en el taller con sus amigos.

* * *

**Jake POV**

Oigan chicos ya vieron a la nueva maestra de la escuela, ayer que fui con Quil por Claire y sus amigas la vi, no saben esta guapisima dijo Embry

-Ahh si, pues la verdad no la he visto, como es? pregunto Seth

-Pues es muy linda de verdad cabello negro, ojos verdes, unas piernas de ensueño y es muy agradable se llama Cindy

-Ahhh entonces creo que la conozco me la encontré ayer cuando venía con Ness, la ayudamos con su coche... si es bonita y me cayo bien pero creo que a Ness no le agrado mucho que digamos

-Que te hizo una escenita? me pregunto Seth

-Algo asi, se sintio celosa y dijo que me estaba coqueteando descaradamente.

En eso sentí el aroma familiar de Ness y decidi jugarle una bromita.

-Como te decía es una chica muy linda y que piernas hermano, unos ojos hermosos en los que te puedes perder

-Si es muy linda dijo Quil

En eso entro mi novia intrigada por la conversación- Hola chicos como estan? Dijo dulcemente

-Pues aquí platicando con Jake de la chica más linda

-Ahh si y quien es? dijo Ness

-Cindy, es la nueva maestra de la escuela dijo Seth alegremente

-Que?, en serio, ahh bueno pues los dejo para que sigan hablando de la mujer de sus sueños, salió casi corriendo y estaba muy enojada.

-Espera Ness, que paso? Porque te vas si acabas de llegar

-Pues para que puedan seguir hablando de tu chica esa de hermosas piernas largas y ojos bonitos, -estaba celosa, genial me encantaba que se pusiera celosa

-Ness cielo, por favor no empieces con tus celos

-Celos yo? Cuales, por mi esta bien porque no te vas con ella de una vez

-Jajaja, Ness estas muy celosa, por favor deja que te explique

-Que no hay necesidad de explicaciones, déjame me voy

-Ness cariño yo me estaba refiriendo a ti, tu eres _esa chica de hermosas piernas largas y ojos bonitos _, que acaso hay otra? Dije mientras admiraba su hermoso cuerpo y me perdía en la dulzura de sus ojos.

-De verdad Jake, no hay otra? Ni siquiera esa Cindy te interesa? , -esta preocupada, como si hubiera otra, bufe

-Claro amor, como voy a fijarme en otra cuando tu estas aquí

-Pero ahora ella también va andar por aquí

-Y? a mi no me interesa otra que no seas tu. Bueno cuéntame cuando se van tus padres, trate de desviar el tema para que no pensara tonterías, como si hubiera alguien más hermosa que ella

-En tres días, y mientras ellos estén de viaje dormiré en mi habitación de la casa grande, ya sabes órdenes de mama, me dijo mientras hacia un puchero

-No te preocupes, cielo ya veremos que hacer para vernos a escondidas dije mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-Esa idea me gusta, además ya sabes la Tía Alice hará lo que le pida, ya sabes siempre me ayuda en todo, además no es mucho el precio a pagar, solo una salida de compras al centro comercial, jaja

-Bueno espero que yo no este incluido en ese paquete ehh

-Bueno ahora que todo esta aclarado regresemos con los chicos

-Esta bien pero ya no hablen mas de la tal Cindy, me lo prometes?

-Claro, claro lo que usted diga princesa

Regresamos al taller y estaba muy emocionado pues el viaje de sus padres me venía como anillo al dedo para mis planes con Ness, había empezado a planear nuestra primera noche juntos y vaya que eran una cursilería pero a Ness le encantaría.

-Hola chicos, que tal? Los saludo con la mano

-Que ya se te paso tu berrinche le dijo Seth riéndose

-Si ya paso dijo sacándole la lengua

-Seth por favor si no me metas en más problemas , le pedí mientras le lanzaba miradas asesinas, como siempre ese burro y sus comentarios , "cierra el pico si no quieres que te saque tus trapitos al sol"

-Esta bien, ya no digo nada

Platicamos un rato y acordamos salir en grupo para la próxima, luego lleve a Ness a su casa, cuando llegamos su padre la esperaba al frente del porche y se le borro la sonrisa que tenía cuando me vio llegar con ella.

-Me reí porque el pensó que nos habíamos peleado y cuando me vio su sueño se le vino abajo

-Bueno debí haberlo sabido dijo mientras entraba a la casa

-Bueno cielo me voy, tengo que checar unos asuntos con la manada

-Esta bien, pero vendrás mañana

-Mmm, no creo que pueda amor, tengo que hacer unas cosas y arreglar un auto que tengo ahí desde hace una semana

-Pero Jake, me puso su carita de perrito triste y me costó mucho ser firme

-No cielo, no puedo pero te prometo que te llamare, tenía que comprar cosas y arreglar lo de la sorpresa.

-Entra ya Reneesmee, dijo Bella que estaba en la sala

* * *

**reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews**

**Ya se que esperaban la gran noche, pero mi inspiracion apunto a otro lado, les prometo que el próximo capitulo va a ser ardiente, jaja =P**

**Denle al botoncito y dejen más reviews, s****eguire escribiendo y si tienen ideas son bienvenidas , gracias por leerme.**

**un amor sobre la eternidad: **gracias por leer el fic, y Cindy seguira saliendo y pronto va a reaparecer Nahuel, bye =)

**Mica Lautner: **si la Cindy, es mala, jaja , me recuerda al alguien que conocí una vez y si ella se va a meter entre nuestra parejita , y espera el proximo capitulo te va a encantar jaja, bye =P

**maxoneill: **espera que siga saliendo Cindy y verás a Ness como se desquita, y creo que al final Jake ganó no?, una sesion de trajes de baño jaja, bye =P

**Psique46:** en el próximo capitulo será el viaje de Bella y Edward asi Ness y Jake estarán solos y ya verás que pasa, bye =P

**reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews**


	11. La Sorpresa

**Hola a todos, bueno el capitulo tan esperado, espero que les guste, es mi primer lemon, asi que diganme que les pareció, ok?, necesito opiniones y dejen más reviews, puchenle al botoncito de abajo. Les informo también que pienso escribir un fic sobre esta luna de miel a la que Bella y Edward se van, pero será aparte de este fic. **

* * *

**La Sorpresa**

**Jake POV**

Hoy se irían Edward y Bella de viaje y alfil estaría realmente solo con ella, sin el obsesivo de su padre vigilándonos. Le había dicho que no podía verla ayer porque tenía que comprar lo necesario para mi plan y debo decir que tuve ayuda del duende, le confese lo que había planeado.

-Ay Jake eso es muy romántico , pero supongo que me lo contaste porque quieres mi ayuda verdad?,- dijo mientras daba saltitos y su mente empezaba a exagerar las cosas, en este caso me convenía, era mi oportunidad de aprovecharme de ella, así Ness quedaría encantada.

Ella había hecho unas cuantas llamadas y me dijo que me esperaban en su tienda favorita de decoración con todo lo que yo necesitaba.

-Gracias Alice, eres genial, le dije con alegría

-Bueno galán apresúrate, mientras pensare en algo para cubrir mis pensamientos con Edward

Fui directamente al centro comercial, la señorita que me atendió fue muy amable y me dio lo necesario, velas, aromatizantes, y una que otra cosilla para arreglar la habitación de Ness, ahora que ella dormía en la casa grande me sirvió de mucho, iría esta noche luego de que se vayan sus padres, para poder tener todo listo.

Al día siguiente fui a casa de los Cullen para despedirme de Bella y Edward.

Estaban todos en la sala, ellos ya tenían sus maletas, Alice había bajado con ellas corriendo.

-Alice pero ya tenía guardado mi equipaje dijo Bella un poco molesta

-Si, ya se Bella pero empacaste puras cosas que ya pasaron de temporada, te verás mejor con estos modelitos dijo mientras agitaba la maleta frente a ella

-Esta bien Alice, no tienes remedio, me llevare eso, dijo Bella resignada

-Yupi, si ya verás me lo vas agradecer cuando regreses dijo Alice mientras bailoteaba

-Lo dudo pero bueno; Reneesmee segura que vas a estar bien? Le dijo Bella a Ness

-Claro mama ya no soy una bebe, ustedes diviértanse

-Esta bien cariño, portate bien dijo Edward mientras la abrazaba y le besaba la frente

-Cuanto tiempo estarán fuera?, dijo la barbie desabrida

-Como un mes respondido Bella

Genial un mes de libertad, sin vigilancia paterna, esto sería el paraíso, estaba muy emocionado con esa idea y mi mente vago por ideas y planes para todo un mes.

El chupasangre de su padre me lanzo una mirada asesina, comprendí que estaba escuchando mis planes como si los hubiera dicho en voz alta.

-Ness promete que te portaras bien le dijo Edward otra vez

-Si papa ya te dije que si, bueno váyanse o perderán el avión

Se despidieron de todos y salieron rumbo al aeropuerto. Ness pidió permiso a su abuela para salir.

-Si cariño pero no regreses muy tarde, ya sabes que no me gusta que andes muy noche por ahí sola.

-Si regreso al rato dijo Ness mientras me tomaba de la mano y salíamos de paseo

-Y a donde vamos? Le pregunte

-A la playa, me dijo mientras se levantaba la camiseta para enseñarme que traía puesto su bañador

-Ok lo que tu digas cariño

Llegamos a la playa y jugueteamos en el agua cerca de la orilla, hasta que nos cansamos y nos recostamos en la arena, esto era perfecto. Nos empezamos a besar con pasión, sus manos estaban aferradas a mi cuello, mientras las mías recorrían su espalda hasta llegar a sus piernas, en ese momento recorde que no era como quería que esto pasara.

-Vamos Ness es hora de que te lleve a casa

-Oh Jake, porque siempre terminas con la diversión

-Porque tenemos mucho tiempo para esto, tus padres están de viaje, y es mejor que te lleve a casa

-Esta bien como quieras, me contesto algo enojada

-Tranquila amor no te enojes, dije mientras la abrazaba y le besaba dulcemente los labios

-Que fácil es convencerme no? dijo mientras me besaba otra vez

-Si claro, ja, bueno vamos.

Llegamos a la casa y Alice me hizo señas con los ojos para que nos encontráramos en la cabaña. Cuando entre al cuarto de Ness todo estaba arreglado , pero que demonios pense.

-Es que no tenía nada que hacer y pase por tu casa por las cosas y pues… me puse a trabajar, dime te gusta… si no podemos hacer otra cosa.

-No Alice esta bien, pero habría querido hacerlo yo, pero gracias

-De nada, ahora dime como piensas hacer para escapar de la vigilancia de Rose, ya sabes que va a estar vigilando tus movimientos.

-Mmm, eso no creo que sea problema, le dire a Ness que pida permiso para ver a Charlie, y quedarse a dormir alla.

-Bien pensado, bueno te dejo para que sigas planeando la gran noche

-Gracias Alice, puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Si claro, cual?

-Porque me ayudaste?

-Porque creo que los dos son lo bastante grandecitos para saber lo que hacen y es que esto es taaaan romántico, que quise ser una especie de hada madrina.

-Jaja, bueno puedes ser campanita si quieres, el tamaño ya lo tienes, jaja, si bueno gracias por espolvorear tu polvo de hada para hacer esto posible

Estaba todo listo, ahora a esperar que sea otro día. Al día siguiente trabaje en el taller un rato luego le hable a Ness y le dije que le tenía una sorpresa.

-Te tengo una sorpresa, cielo, te va a encantar; solo que es un secreto y no puedes contarle a nadie; pide permiso para visitar a tu abuelo y quedarte en su casa

-Esta bien Jake, pero dime de que se trata?

-No porque ya no sería sorpresa

-Te veo en casa del abuelo entonces? dijo algo molesta, no le gustaban las sorpresas, pero ni modo.

-Si esta bien nos vemos allá

-Deje arreglado todo y me subí a la moto conduje a toda velocidad rumbo a Forks, en la entrada estaba el coche de Ness, genial ya estaba ahí.

Cenamos con Charlie y Sue, platicamos un rato y luego Ness y yo salimos, con pretexto de que iríamos a ver a mis amigos en la Push.

-Bueno Jake de que se trata? me dijo cuando salimos de casa de Charlie

-No, no te diré nada, es una sorpresa , entonces me acerque a ella y la bese con pasión era un fuego que consumía todo mi ser, la tomé en brazos y eche a correr, llegamos a la cabaña rápidamente, cuidando que no hubiera espías por ahí.

-Pero que hacemos en mi casa? pregunto con curiosidad

-Ya verás dije y le tape los ojos , la lleve con cuidado hasta su cuarto y le quite la venda de los ojos

* * *

**Ness POV**

-Esto es perfecto Jake, dije con la voz entrecortada, cuando ví aquello comprendí porque estábamos aquí, se me resbalaron unas lágrimas por la mejilla

-Porque lloras Ness, hice algo malo?, pregunto Jake muy preocupado

-Lloro de felicidad tonto, me acerque y lo bese dulcemente, el correspondió mi beso pero pude sentir que tenía dudas así que fui incrementando la pasión de mis labios.

Nos separamos un poco para que pudiera ver bien todo lo que había hecho, el cuarto tenía una decoración nueva, las paredes tenían papel tapiz nuevo, la alfombra era nueva de estilo oriental que combinada con el papel tapiz, había muchas velas, la iluminación era perfecta a media luz y la velas eran aromatizadas esto hacía que el cuarto tuviera un aroma increíble,no era muy empalagosa, se sentía un dulce aroma impregnando la habitación, y la cama estaba cubierta de pétalos de rosa; esto era perfecto.

-Oh, Jake esto es maravilloso, pero tu hiciste todo esto?

-Claro,claro, no me crees?; bueno tuve ayuda, pero dime te gusto?

-Claro es perfecto, simplemente perfecto

-No tu eres perfecta- me dijo mientras me atraía hacia el y me besaba, nuestros besos se volvieron más apasionados.

Me besaba con tanta pasión, puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, nuestra respiración se volvió irregular y jadeante, sus labios trazaban caminos de mi cuello hacia la clavícula y de regreso a mis labios mientras yo recorría con las manos su espalda y lo acercaba mas a mi, en ese momento olvide quien era yo y me deje llevar.

Nos separamos en busca de aire, cuando lo vi tenia una mirada tan sexy que me lance sobre el otra vez, pude sentir sus manos ardientes cuando me levantaba la blusa a lo que yo respondí levantando los brazos para que pudiera quitarla, cuando lo hizo le dedique una sonrisa mientras me acerque hacia el y empecé a desabrochar los botones de su camisa con mis dedos temblorosos, mientras el me besaba el cuello, como pude se la quite y me siguió besando hasta que sentí como me tumbaba en la cama, sus manos ardientes me acariciaban mientras sentí sus manos bajar por mis piernas, hizo que una de mis piernas se enredara con la suya mientras me besaba otra vez.

-Te amo Ness, te amo, me repetía a cada segundo

Yo también te amo Jake- le dije mientras besaba su cuello y recorría su pecho perfecto, en eso sentí como sus manos desabrochaban mi pantalón y lo bajaba lentamente, lo jalo de un tirón al final dejándome en ropa interior, de repente me sentí un poco cohibida, pero su mirada despejo mis dudas y lentamente me incorpore para besarlo mientras mis manos trabajaban con su pantalón, se lo quite y lo atraje hacía mi otra vez, mientras me besaba el cuello deslizo los tirantes de mi sostén hacia delante y con impaciencia deshizo el broche dejando mis pechos al desnudo, sus labios se trasladaron de mi cuello hacia mi pecho derecho dejando en un camino de besos, esto hizo que se me saliera un gemido, estaba sintiendo un fuego que me recorría todo el cuerpo o era su cuerpo ardiente contra el mío?

Después sus besos siguieron su camino hacia mi estomago y más abajo, me bajo las panties de encaje que traía puestas y me quede algo asustada no sabía que debía hacer , pero me deje llevar por mis sensaciones mientras me retorcía de placer, sus dedos ardientes entraron en mi centro dejando salir un fuerte gemido, sus dedos me torturaban y me hacían pedir más de esa dulce tortura, lo quería, lo necesitaba, sus dedos entraban y salían de mi mientras me besaba, de repente cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta que el se había quitado los boxers, y estaba desnudo frente a mí, me quede sin habla sin duda su cuerpo era perfecto. Apenas podía creer que ese angel perfecto era mío, solo mío.

Se acerco hacía mi hasta quedar sobre mi, su cuerpo ardía contra el mío, me besaba mientras lo sentí en mi entrada.

-Por favor Jake, te necesito, por favor no me hagas esperar más, te necesito dentro de mi

-Que desesperada, ahora te torturare, dijo mientras se alejaba y me hacía sufrir la más dulce de las torturas, se paseaba frente a mi, dejándome admirar su colosal cuerpo que ardía en deseos igual que el mío, mientras yo me retorcía de desesperación.

Le lance una mirada envenenada hasta que se acerco a mi me siguió repitiendo que me amaba mientras entraba en mi; dejo que mi cuerpo se acostumbrara a ese cálido invasor, su ritmo era suave y lento mientras entraba y salía, enrede mis piernas en su cadera para atraerlo hacía mi, lo que hizo que aumentara el ritmo, estaba jadeante susurrando su nombre, entre jadeos y gritos, despúes de que nuestras caderas chocaran la una con la otra sentí como mi estomago se contraía para segundos después hacerme explotar de placer, sentí como el también llegaba al clímax, los dos estabamos que no cabíamos de gozo, me beso y me abrazo.

-Te amo le susurre.

-Yo te amo mas, me dijo mientras se recostaba junto a mí. Me pegue a su costado y me quede dormida.

............

-Ohh por Dios que hora es? Pregunte asustada

-Ya es casi medio día porque?, me dijo con una sonrisa pícara

No se porque me cohibí y me tape con la sábana

-Ay por favor, no me digas que ahora te da pena que te vea desnuda; no después de lo que paso anoche.

En ese momento me vinieron a la mente las imágenes de la noche más maravillosa de mi vida, Jake y yo juntos, entregándonos el uno al otro, con tanta pasión.

-No tonto, fue un reflejo, ahora ven y dame un beso- dije mientras me acercaba hacia el, en ese beso le mostré lo que había pasado anoche y como me hizo sentir la mujer mas feliz del mundo, sentí como se excitaba otra vez dando rienda suelta a la pasión y así lo hicimos una vez más antes de regresar a la realidad, pues ahora los dos vivíamos en la burbuja de nuestro amor.

* * *

**reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,**

Gracias a todos los que me leen y los que me añadieron a su lista de favoritos pero también plis dejen reviews no cuesta nada pucharle al botoncito, todos sus comentarios son bien recibidos.

**Peqiitaa Cullen Hale Potter****:** Gracias, por el comentario, y si Cindy será una chica mala que se va a meter en la relacion de Ness y Jake, ya verás =)

**Neneesmee Cullen: **Espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo y como no quieres que le coqueteen a Jake si es tan guapo, bueno y Nahuel piensa reaparecer , nos estamos viendo =)

**Mica Lautner: **Como no va a ser celosa Ness con un chico tan lindo como Jake, bueno a ver que te pareció el capítulo =)

**Maxoneill:** Verás mas escenas de celos, jaja, gracias por tu comentario. =)

**Kokoro Black:** Que bueno que hayas leido el fic y que te haya gustado, gracias, y Cindy todavía no puede pudrirse llego para ponerle algo más de emoción, aunque también me cae mal jaja. =)

Dejen mas reviews, plis

**reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,**


	12. De vuelta a la realidad

**Hola a todos, sorry por tardar en actualizar, pero he estado ocupada, bueno les dejo el capitulo espero q les guste, nos estamos viendo, ya saben dejen reviews, plis**

**Crepúsculo no es mío**

* * *

**De vuelta a la realidad**

**Ness POV**

Estábamos disfrutando de nuestro amor cuando recordé que había que volver al mundo real.

-Me tengo que bañar y ver como le hago para presentarme en casa de los abuelos de nuevo como si nada, le dije a Jake mientras me dirigía al baño.

-Bueno yo también me tengo que ir, así que para ahorrar tiempo nos podríamos bañar juntos, me dijo mientras me acariciaba la espalda y me hacía entrar con el a la ducha.

Debo decir que esa era una de mis fantasías, bañarme con Jake, jaja que mente tan cochambrosa tengo, pero ahora mi fantasía se había hecho realidad, Jake era mío solo mío y ahora yo era suya.

Nos bañamos y salimos con destino a Forks para recoger mi auto y tratar de calmar mis emociones antes de regresar a casa. Jake se fue a la Push y yo fui a casa del abuelo.

-Pero donde estabas Ness, ya me había preocupado, llame a casa de Jake y me contesto su padre que no sabía donde estaba?, me dijo el abuelo Charlie

-Ay no te preocupes abuelito, estábamos en la playa con los amigos de Jake , hicimos una fogata y después nos quedamos dormidos y no me di cuenta, perdóname, le dije al abuelo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla - Bueno será mejor que me vaya porque la abuela Esme me esta esperando.

-Espera que te pasa, porque tanta prisa, espera te noto algo rara, dijo el abuelo,- genial porque tenía que fijarse en mí, precisamente ese día.

-Tienes un brillo especial en los ojos, dijo mientras evaluaba mi expresión

-Bueno debe ser la luz del sol, ya sabes, como es esto de ser medio vampiro, todo te brilla si sales al sol no te preocupes luego vengo a visitarte otra vez.

-Si pero para la otra te quedas más tiempo, me dijo, recriminándome el poco tiempo que estuve con el.

Subí al coche y me dirigí a casa, a la velocidad que conducía llegue muy rápido, mientras tuve tiempo de planear mi versión de los hechos antes de ir al matadero.

Fui a ver al abuelo y llego Jake para que fuéramos a ver a sus amigos, estuvimos en la playa en una fogata y nos quedamos dormidos, esa sería mi historia y me apegaría a ella.

Pero para lo que no estaba preparada fue para lo que sucedió al llegar a casa.

-Hola familia, ya llegue, dije mientras entraba a la casa

En ese momento salieron todos, se me quedaron mirando raro, Alice me veía con alegría, Jasper tenia una confusión en la mirada, Emmett se estaba riendo mientras sostenía un regalo en la mano, Rose estaba enojada, más bien furiosa y los abuelos tenían la mirada más comprensiva que pudiera esperar. Bien que se traían entre manos, no entendía nada.

-Vaya ya era hora que llegaras Ness, dijo Emmett mientras luchaba por no reírse.

-Bueno y donde estuviste me preguntó la Tía Rose en un tono autoritario, eso me recordaba a la actitud sobre protectora de mi padre, bueno ahora sabía que ella ocuparía el lugar de mi padre mientras el disfrutaba con mama

-Bueno, pues yo… este… les conté mi historia lo más natural posible, tratando se sonar confiada.

-Ohh si claro la playa, aja dijo Emmett que empezó a reír fuertemente.

-Bueno veo que eso de mentir no se te da muy bien verdad Ness, dijo el Emmett mientras se reía otra vez,- creo que la habilidad de mentir tan mal la heredaste de tu madre, ya sabemos que paso Ness no te preocupes, además me debes una

-Que? Pregunte asustada, como que lo saben,… empecé a ponerme histérica,- esperen a que se refieren- pregunte antes de meter las 4, pero ya las había metido, me delate sola, bueno mas bien mis emociones y mi cara me traicionaron.

-Bueno no es difícil de deducir si nos fijamos en la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que traes, el brillo de tus ojos, tus mejillas sonrojadas y eso sin mencionar lo que estas transmitiendo a Jasper. Lo sabemos, estuviste con Jake verdad?, dijo Emmett que seguí riendose

-Queeeeee? Como supieron, estaba al borde del colapso.- en esta casa no existia la privacidad eso me quedaba claro, pero porque tenían que decirlo, en ese momento deseaba que se abriera la tierra y me tragara para evitarme esta vergüenza.

-Pues verás nena por más que trates de mentir te conocemos corazón dijo la abuela mientras me trataba de consolar.

-Además Rose se dio cuenta porque no son muy callados que digamos y pues ella andaba por los jardines ayer en la noche, y quería ir a salvarte de las garras del perro, pero la detuve , así que me debes una dijo el Tío Emmett mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

La abuela me miraba con comprensión al igual que el abuelo.

Genial lo sabían, todoos lo sabían, genial simplemente genial y encima le debía un favor al Tío Emmett, y bueno se las cobraría muy alto de eso estaba segura.

-Bueno ahora abre mi regalo dijo Emmett mientras me entregaba una caja.

Abrí el regalo sin saber que era y algo confundida, me estaban premiando por lo que hice anoche?

-Pero que es esto? Dije horrorizada, me había regalado un libro del Kamasutra en versión gigante

-Bueno creo que lo vas a necesitar me dijo Emmett riéndose, cuídalo es muy especial, fue mi primer libro, dijo con nostalgia, y mira que me ayudo bastante

Genial como si no fuera suficiente ahora me estaba dando detalles de su vida sexual con la Tía Rose, eso me trajo a la mente imágenes que no quería ver.

-Emmett como se te ocurre , no le des ideas dijo Rose indignada

-Ohh Rose tu y yo ya lo usamos, además es hora que ella lo tenga, le va a hacer falta no crees? Le dijo a Rose

No podía hablar estaba en shock, como se le ocurre regalarme eso, y luego decir que fue su primer libro

-Bueno solo espero que no vaya a haber cachorros por aquí , dijo Jasper riéndose.

-Bueno ya dejenla en paz, ven nena dijo la abuela mientras me llevaba por la sala

-Bueno ahora es mi turno dijo el abuelo, ven querida quiero hablar contigo dijo mientras me llevaba por la casa camino a su despacho

Como si no fuera suficiente toda la vergüenza pasada en la sala ahora tenia que hablar con el abuelo; entramos a su despacho.

-Ohhh, no, por favor no, no me hagas esto abuelo.

* * *

**reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews**

**Arcadia Cullen:** gracias por el apoyo, que bien que te gusto el capitulo anterior, y espero que te guste este, =)

**Neneesmee Cullen:** gracias por tus comentarios, y bueno tratare de ser mas decriptiva, tu sabes, sorry si te moleste con mi comentario, no lo hice con mala intencion, ademas me ayudaste, gracias, y espera que regrese Edward, jaja, bueno nos estamos viendo, =)

**Mica Lautner:** que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior, quedo bien para ser mi primer lemon no?, bueno espero que te guste este capitulo, =)

**Ninnia Deep:** gracias por leerme y que bueno verte otra vez por aqui, y Edward va a tardar un rato, recuerda que esta con Bella por ahi haciendo travesuras, jaja =)

**Maxoneill:**gracias por el apoyo, y Jake es un amor no?, quien no quisiera uno asi, ja, =)

**Kokoro Black:** gracias, y que bueno que te gusto el lemon, ja, y espero poner otro pronto a ver que pasa con Jake y Ness =)

**Babymoon Cullen:** que lindas tu y tu hermana gracias por leerme, y que bien que esten pendientes de la historia, gracias por su apoyo =)

**P****rincess-vampire-dwyer****:** gracias por tu comentario, y todavia falta para que Edward regrese, mientras pasaran otras cosas =)

Dejen reviews, nada les cuesta puchar el botoncito, espero les haya gustado, y gracias por añadirme a su lista de favoritos, nos estamos viendo =P

**reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews**


	13. Educación Sexual

**bueno esta semana me entro la depre, pues recibi un review de una chica que se llama DesireeClary, que pertenece a un foro que se llama los malos fic, para informarme que mi uno de mis fics estaba en la pagina, ni siquiera sabia que existia esa pagina, y bueno a decir verdad pues si me deprimi, pero bueno tratare de mejorar mis errores.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews y creanme que esta vez si me ayudaron bastante, me levantaron el animo y dejen mas reviews plis. =)**

**P.D. una cosa no voy a poner mas el letrero de POV porque segun ellos esta mal y no debes usarlo, asi que en orden de mejorar no lo usare mas, quien iba a decir que estaba mal, pero bueno.**

* * *

**Educación Sexual**

¡Trágame tierra!

Eso fue lo que pensé cuando comprendí para que entramos al despacho del abuelo.

Lo había transformado en una especie de salón, había laminas medicas pegadas a los libreros y un proyector al centro, así como otra clase de objetos que no supe para que eran hasta después.

-Pasa nena siéntate, me dijo mientras me senté en el sillón.

-Bien como sabes, nos enteramos de lo que paso ayer entre tú y Jake y debo decirte que no debes avergonzarte por eso, es muy natural entre dos personas que se aman tanto como ustedes, aunque hubiera preferido que esperaran otro poco. Ahora bien, creo que es mí deber darte una plática sobre este tema. Primero empezaremos con…

Los siguientes 20 minutos fueron una tortura, pues se dedico a darme una charla sobre sexo, como funcionaba, las ETS y todo ese tipo de cosas que prefería investigarlas yo misma para ahorrarme esta vergüenza.

-Y por último vamos a ver como se coloca un condón correctamente.

Que, no lo podía creer, ahh, como quisiera que en este momento se abriera una grieta en el suelo y me tragara, para así poder desaparecer, esto era de lo mas vergonzoso.

-¿Y bien tienes alguna duda, querida? Me pregunto mientras terminaba de poner el condón en el modelo de madera que tenía sobre la mesa.

-No,- le conteste, en un susurro, pude sentir como mis mejillas estaban al rojo vivo de la vergüenza, primero el Tío Emmett con su librito y ahora el abuelo.

-¿Ya me puedo ir?, pregunte un poco temerosa, de que se le ocurriera otra cosa para ponerme peor de lo que ya estaba.

-Si, cariño si tienes alguna duda no dudes en decirme, -me dijo mientras recogía las láminas y el proyector.

Sin duda este había sido el peor día, no se podía tener privacidad, en esta casa, ahora estaban al tanto de mi vida sexual, con Jake, genial , simplemente genial. Y todavía me faltaba la peor parte, enfrentarme a la ira de mi padre, cuando regresara de su viaje.

Me dirigí a mi habitación sabiendo que ya nada podía ser peor, pero oh sorpresa. Entre a mi habitación y en la cama había un conjunto de lencería francesa, de esa que te da vergüenza solo mirar.

-Bien de quien es el chistecito,- dije mientras cerraba la habitación.

-Es de mi parte -dijo Alice mientras habría la puerta que había cerrado.

-No te gusta lo ordene ayer, pensé que te gustaría cambiar un poco- dijo mientras lo sostenía frente a mi.

Que había de malo con mis panties de corazoncitos y calaveritas.

-Bueno creí que esto estaría mejor, tal vez deberíamos ir de compras, ¿no crees?

-Bueno te dejo para que te lo pruebes y luego vemos más modelitos, además a Jake le va a encantar.

Genial mi abuelo se haría cargo de mi salud, el Tío Emmett se haría cargo de mi instrucción y la Tía Alice de mi apariencia, todos estaban metidos en el paquete de Educación Sexual.

* * *

**reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, se que estuvo corto pero fue para lo que me dio la cabeza despues de la depre, ya saben dejen reviews, de verdad, son necesarios, gracias a todos los que me añaden a su lista de favoritos, pero no les cuesta dejar un review plis**

**Kokoro Black:** que bien que te gusto y quien no adora a Jake, espera que sepa que ya saben lo que el cree que no saben jaja, =)

**Bele Cullen: **en relacion a tu peticion, puedes leer el otro fic que tengo que es de Bella y Edward de viaje, espero que te guste.

**Psique46: **pobre Ness todo lo que le pasa y espera que cuando llegue papi y sepa se va armar la grande, jaja =)

**.elizabetta G: **espero que te haya gustado la charla con Carlisle, y si de ahora en adelante la familia estara enterada de su vida sexual, jaja =)

**Neneesme Cullen: **si la familia tenía que enterarse, como siempre, es imposible guardar un secreto asi, ya verás que pasa en la proxima ves, nos vemos =)

**ninnia Deep:** estuvo bueno el regalito de emmett ¿no?, que verguenza, espera a ver lo que sigue =)

**Pequita Cullen Hale Potter:** como crees que me harto de tus comentarios, no para nada, me alegran el dia jaja, y quien no quisiera bañarse con Jake, yo si, =)

**Mica Lautner: **que bien que te haya gustado el capitulo y que opinas sobre la charla con el abuelo, y van a pasar mas cosas con Emmett, ya verás =)

**Maxy Oneill:** si vaya que la familia es metiche, pero eso lo hace más divertido, aunque yo me moriria, jaja =)

**reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,revie****ws,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews**


	14. No existe la privacidad

**Hola a todos, bueno antes que nada una disculpa, los he tenido algo abandonados, pero no fue mi intencion, he tenido tantas cosas, que no habiab podido actualizar, pero bueno espero me perdonen y me sigan leyendo.**

* * *

**No existe la privacidad**

Después de la plática que tuve con el abuelo, cuando creí que no podía haber nada peor, que pasar la vergüenza de que tu abuelo estuviera enterado de tu vida sexual, me soltó una bomba, quería hablar con Jake sobre el asunto.

-¿Qué?, pero que te pasa abuelo, no es suficiente con hablarlo conmigo, también quieres hablarlo con Jake.

-Cariño, es necesario, debemos hablar y me gustaría que tu estuvieras presente, es importante que los dos sepan sobre planificación familiar y esas cosas

-¿Qué? Pero si ya lo hablaste conmigo, yo le puedo contar a Jake nuestra plática y creo que con eso es suficiente.

-No lo creo es algo que me gustaría hacer personalmente sobre todo porque eres mi nieta y debo cuidarte ahora que no esta tu padre.

-Puedo presenciar esa plática dijo Emmett interrumpiéndonos, y casi se muere de la risa cuando vio mi cara

-Bueno mejor me voy, dije mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, -quería que se abriera un hoyo enorme y me tragara, genial ahora tendría que traer a Jake.

Camine hacia el bosque para tranquilizarme y pensar las cosas con calma, debía pensar como decirle a Jake lo que había pasado y como toda la familia sabia lo que había pasado, y lo que es peor que el abuelo quería hablar con el sobre planificación familiar.

En eso el celular sono y me saco de mis pensamientos, dude en contestar pues era Jake y no habia pensado que le iba a decir.

-Estee, Jake necesito verte es urgente

-Claro, ¿que pasa cariño? Estas bien te oigo rara.

-Estoy bien es solo que necesito hablar contigo, ¿nos podemos ver en la playa?

-Claro, claro llego en 15 minutos, te veo alla.

* * *

No se que era pero el día estaba hermoso, si hermoso aunque estuviera nublado y gris, a mi me parecía increíble y creo que tiene que ver el hecho de que pase la mejor noche de mi vida, estuve con la mujer mas maravillosa de este mundo, mi Ness.

Todo me parecía felicidad, llegue a la reserva y me puse a trabajar al rato me haría el aparecido en casa de Ness para ver que tal estaban las cosas y ver si podíamos escaparnos a la playa un rato.

Tenía ese día planeado, una tarde apacible en la playa observando el atardecer, en los brazos de mi amada. Que cursi soy pensé, pero que mas podía ser, cuando estas así de enamorado, todo es cursi.

Estaba pensando el plan del día cuando decidí llamarla .

-Hola amor le dije.

-Si claro, ¿pasa algo?

-No entendía que pasaba, pero bueno me daría una vuelta por allá.

Cuando llegue me estaba esperando sobre la arena, se veía tan hermosa, era como un angel, y ese angel era mío, solo mío.

Perdí el hilo de mis pensamientos cuando vi sus ojos, algo había pasado.

Me explico, mas bien me mostró la platica que tuvo con el doctor colmillos.

-Ohh por dios que no conocen la privacidad, porque tienen que ser tan metiches.

-Y bien supongo que tengo que ir a la clase de educación sexual con tu abuelo.

-Bien iré, pero tranquilízate, no pasa nada, no hicimos nada malo.

-Espera porque todavía te falta enfrentar la prueba más peligrosa de todas, la ira paternal de Edward Cullen

-Tranquila tu padres regresan en 3 semanas ya veré que puedo hacer para cuando llegue el momento

Me contó los regalitos que le hicieron sus tíos y me eche a reír, Emmett sin duda era un ocurrente, de donde sacaría un libro gigante del kamasutra, pero prefiero no pensar en eso.

Después de la plática decidí que lo mejor era ir de una vez y ver que pasaba. Debo confesar que fue lo mas vergonzoso del mundo, oír al doc colmillitos hablándonos de sexo y planificación familiar sobre todo porque Ness estaba junto a mi, que otra cosa peor podría pasarme y entonces pense en algo peor ohh si mucho peor, cuando Edward se enterara entonces ese día sería mi fin.

* * *

**reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,**

Gracias a todos los que me leen y los que me añadieron a su lista de favoritos pero también plis dejen reviews no cuesta nada pucharle al botoncito, todos sus comentarios son bien recibidos.

**Melanie,edward-bella-009 :** gracias por sus comentarios espero que les haya gustado el capitulo

**bEleCullen:** gracias por el apoyo y ya para el otro sera el regreso de edward, q pasará, a ver como le va a jake.

**Kokoro Black:** gracias por el apoyo, ahora Ness para el otro tendrá que soportar a Emmett y sus chistecitos

**Peqiitaa Cullen Hale Potter****:** Gracias, por el comentario, y si Cindy será una chica mala que se va a meter en la relacion de Ness y Jake, ya verás =)

**Neneesmee Cullen:** De verdad gracias por tu apoyo y bueno pues aqui seguire, espero que me sigan leyendo personas como tu, gracias

**andreaaa :)** : gracias por haberme leido y que bueno que te gustara el fic.

**Mica Lautner: **mira de esa pagina ya no supe nada, pero pues ya no me importa, creo que no vale la pena pensar en ellos, y gracias por tu apoyo, q bien que te gustara el otro capitulo

Dejen mas reviews, plis

**reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,**


End file.
